Teen Titans Generation X
by mdizzle
Summary: The original Teen Titans are no longer teens, and you can't be a Teen Titan if you're not a teen. So it is up to them to find suitable canidates that they can pass on the torch to.The new generation is Danny Phantom, XJ9, Violet Parr, SpiderTeen,and Vexx
1. Teens no more

Okay new set of Titans are on the way. start the fic.

4

3

2

You see Slade being put into high security jail cell. Then you see the Titans. Robin had already gone from Robin to Nightwing, Beast Boy had gained some height, but other than that the Teen Titans looked just as they did when they were first formed only older.

"Well...I guess we can't put it off any longer." said Nightwing sadly.

"Yeah..." agreed Beast Boy sadly.

"This isn't fair! I can't believe they're splitting us up like this!" said Cyborg.

"I know Cyborg...but all we can do now is pass the torch onto a new generation...but the least we can do is make sure that the next generation of Teen Titans has some worthy super heroes in it!" said Nightwing.

"Good thing we get to pick." said Raven in a monotone voice.

"Indeed. I have already chosen who I wish to be the next Titan for the new group." said Starfire.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm heading towards New York City." said Beast Boy.

"I'm heading towards Tremerton." said Cyborg.

"I'm going to the junkyard." said Raven.

Everyone just stared at Raven.

"Earlier I had a vision of someone very powerful who fits the age requirements, I also sense a great amount of wanting to do the right thing in him, also anger...there's a lot of anger." said Raven.

"So who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"All I know is that during the final battle to avenge his planet he was sent her by his enemy." said Raven.

"Do you think he would be willing to join the new team?" asked Nightwing.

"If we promise to eventually find him a way home." said Raven.

"Well we aint gonna convince those newbees sitting around here. See ya." said Cyborg.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tremerton...

The T-Car pulled into the drive way of the Wakemans. Cyborg got out and knocked on the door (he almost knocked it down by accident).

An old lady with a long nose answered it.

"Yes?" asked the lady.

"Is Jenny home? I have a proposition for her." said Cyborg.

"No I'm sorry but she's off saving the town at the moment." said the lady.

"Thanks anyways." said Cyborg.

Cyborg then got back into the T-Car and started to back up. "Man I can't believe this! Now I have to drive all over..."

A giant robotic head then hit the roof of the T-Car causing Cyborg to jump.

The head was then destroyed by XJ9 and Cyborg got out of his car.

"Jenny Wakeman?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Do you know who you are?" asked Jenny.

Cyborg eyed her weirdly for a second.

"What am I saying? Of course you know who you are you're Cyborg! You're a Teen Titan!" said Jenny.

"I was a Teen Titan. But now I'm here to make you an offer." said Cyborg.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Parr's residence...

Starfire landed outside the house of the Parr's, she had her letter in her hand and delievered it to their mail box. She then flew off back to the Tower where everyone agreed to meet up.

Violet Parr then opened the door to check for mail.

"Hm...I got a letter." said Violet.

Dash then zoomed up to her.

"Hey! Anything for me? Anything for me?" asked Dash.

"No! But unlike you I got a letter." said Violet smugly.

"Hey! That's not fair! How come you get a letter and I don't?" complained Dash.

"Because you don't send any." said Violet.

She opened the letter and her eyes widened as she started to read to herself.

"What is it?" asked Dash.

"Violet parr, you are here by invited to become part of the new Teen Titans X." said Violet with wide eyes.

"Hey! Why don't I get an invitation? I could be a better Titan than you." said Dash.

"Dash, what's the first word in 'Teen Titans'?" asked Violet.

"Teen." said Dash.

"Exactly, which means it's for teenagers only." said Violet.

Dash scowled at this.

"So you going to go?" asked Dash.

"I don't know. I'm pretty happy beingwith Tony at the moment." said Violet.

Dash then picked up the letter and noticed something she had missed.

"Says here if you agree to this you never have to go to school again." said Dash.

"I'll pack my things!" said Violet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

New York City...

Somebody who looked like a smaller version of Spider-Man was web swinging through the city singing a song he came up with himself.

"_Oh. Spider-Teen, Spider-Teen. Webs up all the villianous fiends. Spins a web just like his dad, wanted to call him Spider-Lad."_

And he kept web swinging and singing until he noticed a green hawk following him and he landed on a roof top.

Once he did the hawk turned into a green man, he said to him "Spider-Lad?"

"That's Spider-TEEN! Not Lad!" said Spider-Teen.

"Sorry, anyways I have an offer for you..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Junkyard...

Raven was in the junkyard looking a little peeved.

"He should've been here by now. Where is he? My premonitions are never wrong!" said Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

"What's that noise?" asked Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

"Sounds like it's coming from above." said Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

She looked up to see a dot that was getting bigger and bigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

"What is that?" asked Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

"IT'S HIM!" said Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

"HE'S COMING RIGHT AT ME!" said Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!"

"AZARATH! METRION! ZINTHOS!" shouted Raven.

She then used her powers to prevent the person from becoming a smere and landed him safely on the ground.

The boy was so small he could be considered a migit except he looked too natural for his size. He had on what looked like peasant clothes with a large yellow collar that went from his neck, down to his chest and shoulders. His hair was blue and it kind of had Danny Fenton's style. His face had two fur lines that started from below his eyes and went down his cheeks. His ears were long and pointy. But the thing about him that made him a great warrior was his war gauntlets, each of his four fingers had some sort of sharp point.

"I take it you're Vexx?" asked Raven.

The elf like being turned around suddenly and a blade appeared on top of his war gauntlet.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Vexx.

"Relax, I'm someone you can trust." said Raven.

"In my world there isn't anyone I can trust!" said Vexx.

"But you aren't in your world. Not anymore." said Raven in a monotone voice.

Vexx just looked away. "I guess you have a point. Yabu tricked me at the very end, now I have no way to get back to Astara and avenge my people." said Vexx.

"Not quite. My name is Raven, I may be able to find a way to get you back to your world if you do something for me." said Raven.

Vexx turned to the not so Teen Titan. "I'm listening."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TitansTower...2 hours later...

The original Titans soon showed up and Nightwing turned to them.

"So how'd it go?" asked Nightwing.

"My message has been sent." said Starfire.

"My canidate is only too eager to join. I can't seem to calm her down!" said Cyborg.

"My canidate is in, providing I find him a way to send him back to his home planet." said Raven.

"Spider-Teen will make the scene. I even taught him all my jokes." said Beast Boy.

Everyone groaned. "You didn't." said Raven.

"What? Flash taught me all of his so I taught Spider-Teen all of mine." said Beast Boy.

"I just noticed something. You haven't left the Tower yet have you Nightwing?" asked Raven.

"No I haven't. Mainly because I think I'm going to need all of your help to convince him." said Nightwing.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

Nightwing then brought up a picture of a teenager with snow white hair and glowing green eyes who had a white D on his chest.

"Danny Phantom."


	2. Danny Phantom

start the fic.

4

3

2

Danny Phantom. Once thought villian but now recognised hero was flying through the night air feeling great. After his little incident with the ecto suit he was now able to duplicate his form whenever he wanted.

He eventually flew over to Sam's house. He knocked on the windows and Sam opened up the window for him.

He flew in and transformed back to normal.

"Hey guys." said Danny.

"Well you seem happy." said Sam.

"And why shouldn't he? The town finally realizes he's a hero,you and him are actually dating now, even Dash is starting to lay off." said Tucker.

"I'll go get us some drinks." said Sam.

She then went down stairs and filled up three glasses of Dr. Pepper.

However, when she went to get a tray to carry them little did she know that Vlad was pouring something into one of the glasses while being invisible.

"Just hope he drinks the right one." said Vlad under his breath.

Sam then started to come back with the tray and Vlad disapeared.

Sam thought she heard something but just shrugged her shoulders and carried the tray of drinks upstairs.

She entered the room to find Danny in his Ghost Mode.

"Hey, why'd you change back?" asked Sam.

"Ghost sense. But the strange thing is no ghost has shown up yet." said Danny.

"Maybe it was a false alarm." said Sam.

"But I never get false alarms." said Danny.

"Oh just relax and have a drink." said Sam.

"Yeah, just chill." said Tucker.

"I guess you guys are right." said Danny taking a drink.

He then took a sip and suddenly lost his balance. "Whoa! That was weird." said Danny.

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked Sam.

But before he could answer Sam heard the front door downstairs open. Her parents were home.

"Quick! Danny change back!" said Sam.

A white ring with a blue outline appeared around Danny's body but didn't separate and disappeared.

"I can't change back!" said Danny.

The door opened and Danny turned invisible.

"Sammykens, we bought you this wonderful pink dress for you and..." started Sam's mom.

"Mom! I'm with my friends!" said Sam.

"Hm...where's that one boy you're dating?" asked Sam's mom.

"**He's in the bathroom!"** said Sam and Tucker at the same time.

Danny phased out of the house and went into an alley to try to change back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

The old Titans had finally arrived in Amity Park.

"Okay, now comes the tricky part. Finding him." said Nightwing.

"Come on! Change back!" said a voice in an alley.

The Titans looked into the alley and saw Danny Phantom frantically trying to change back to normal.

"Danny Phantom?" asked Nightwing.

Danny quickly turned around to see who was talking to see the Titans.

"Whoa! You're the Teen Titans!" said Danny.

"Danny Phantom, the Teen Titans would like for you to be the leader of the next generation of Teen Titans." said Raven.

"Okay there are a few problems with that. One I'm kind of in the middle of having a problem about not being able to change back into my human form. Two, this town needs me to protect it from ghosts." said Danny once again summoning the ring but not able to separate it.

"Cyborg is pretty smart. Give him the right material and I'm sure he could come up with something. As for your town I think we'll both agree that there are enough ghost hunters around to keep it safe." said Nightwing.

"But..." said Danny.

"Dude, this may be your only chance to be able to change back to normal." said Beast Boy.

"Can I...Can I have some time to think about it?" asked Danny.

"Of course. We'll be back when you've made you're desicion." said Nightwing.

"But how will I find you guys again?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll find you." said Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Airport...

Violet had all of her things packed and was ready to board the plane. Her family was there to say goodbye. Hellen gave Violet a hug.

"Now you take care you hear?" asked Hellen.

"I hear you ma." said Violet.

"If any of those boys who you're going to live with try anything just give me a call and I'll...I'll...!" started Bob.

"Bob." said Hellen warningly.

"Sorry. Just take care of yourself okay princess?" asked Bob.

"I will dad." said Violet.

"I still think I would be a better Titan!" said Dash.

"What Dash **means** to say is that it's hard for him to see you go." said Hellen.

"It's pretty hard on all of us." said Bob.

"Guys, I can't help but think you're making too much of this. I'm going to be back, you know Christmas." said Violet.

_Flight 301 now boarding._

That's me. Well goodbye you guys." said Violet as she ran off.

"Goodbye honey, we love you!" said Hellen waving goodbye.

"Love you too." said Violet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amity Park, later that night...

Danny had come to a decision, but there was something he had to take care of first.

Danny phased himself into Sam's bedroom to see her asleep in her bed. Danny smiled at how peaceful she looked. He pulled up her blanket over her shoulder, put a piece of paper on the dresser next to her bed. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and whispered "I'll be back one day, I promise. I just hope you'll wait for me."

He phased out of the building and landed on the street.

"So did you make your decision?" asked Nightwing.

Danny jumped a little. He hadn't expected for them to find him so quickly.

"Yes, I have." said Danny.

"Well?" asked Raven.

"I'm in, you got yourselves a Titan." said Danny.

There you go. Sorry for the lack of update but it was worth it right? And for those who haven't figured it out yet, Danny is going to be the leader of Titans X.


	3. Titans X assemble

Okay you wanted the rest you got it! start the fic.

4

3

2

The Titans were packing up. Danny was already decorating Nightwing's room...which was now his.

"Still can't believe this is goodbye." said Cyborg.

"So where're you going to go now?" asked Raven.

"I don't know about the rest of y'all but I'm joining theJustice League." said Cyborg.

"What about you friend Raven? Where are to be going next?" asked Starfire.

"I'm heading back to Azarath...if they'll have me." said Raven.

"What about you BB? Where're you heading?" asked Cyborg.

"Africa." said Beast Boy packing.

"AFRICA?" asked everyone.

"Yep. It's where I got my powers." said Beast Boy.

"But I always thought..." said Cyborg.

"What? You thought I was born like this? No way. It's a long story that I don't really have time for. Point is that there's a village there and I think they might think I'm dead. Boy will they be surprised." said Beast Boy.

"And how about you Nightwing?" asked Raven.

"I'm staying here until the new Titans get settled in." said Nightwing.

"And after I am done visiting my home planet, I shall be um accompanying him out of town." said Starfire.

"Huh? Oh. Oh! I get it now! Yeah sure you go girl!" said Cyborg.

Starfire blushed.

The Titans picked up their luggage.

"Well, guess this is it." said Cyborg.

"Guess so." said Nightwing.

"Well...goodbye." said Beast Boy.

And with that the Titans left their leader and their tower, never to return.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day the new Titans started to arrive. First off was Spider-Teen.

"Hope I'm not late for the party." said Spider-Teen.

"Not at all. You're right on time." said Nightwing.

(A/N: I'm just going to call him Spidey now, alright?)

Spidey walked into the Tower.

Next came Vexx.

"So this is Titan's Tower. I guess it'll do until I can get back home. Hope you found some good team mates that won't stab me in the back!" said Vexx.

"Don't worry. You can trust them." said Nightwing.

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge of that!" said Vexx.

Vexx then walked into the Tower.

"Wow! He's got bigger trust issues than Raven!" said Nightwing.

Then came Violet. She arrived by cab. She came out in her super hero outfit with a very big brief case.

"Need some help with that?" asked Nightwing.

"I got it. It's just a little heavy, that's all." said Violet.

"Oh by the way, Violet doesn't hide very much about your secret identity so from here on in you are Invisogirl." said Nightwing.

Violet dropped her suitcase. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Every superhero/superheroine needs a super name." said Nightwing.

"But that is a HORRIBLE superhero name!" said Violet.

She then entered the tower complaining about getting a stupid name.

"Well I thought it was a good name." said Nightwing.

Then something flew by him and crashed into the Tower. Nightwing ran over to where the crash was to see Jenny a little dazed from the crash.

"You okay?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm fine! Am I late?" asked Jenny worriedly.

"No you're right on time. Come on, the others are waiting." said Nightwing.

With that the two entered the Tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone soon gathered in the meeting room.

"I'm sure you all now why you were asked to become new Titans. The original group that I led are no longer teenagers and you can't be a Teen Titan if you are not a teen. However, Jump City is not a regular ditrict; it has a nack for attracting all sorts of criminals and villians. Therfore it could not go unprotected and needed capable replacements, that's where you all fit in. You are each best at what you do, if you work together you can be just as capable as the original Teen Titans. This is your team, Spider-Teen: Son of Spider-Man and little brother to Spider-Girl." said Nightwing.

"Just call me Spidey." said Spidey.

"Invisogirl, daughter of Mr. Incredible, with the powers to turn invisible and create forcefield bubbles." said Nightwing pointing to Violet.

"Don't laugh at the name, didn't pick it." said Violet.

"XJ9, or more commonly known as Jenny. She was built to protect the world which makes her a perfect canidate for the team." said Nightwing.

"I am honored to be here." said Jenny.

"Then there's Vexx, he's a being from another world who's trying to stop an evil wizard from spreading his evil. He has Astari War Talons which cannot be destroyed, they themselves hold a lot of magic. He also knows how to fight and should be a big help to the team." said Nightwing.

"Let's get one thing straight! The instant that goth person...demon...whatever she is finds a way for me to get home I'm out of here! Understood?" asked Vexx.

Nightwing nodded.

"And now last but not least, I give you Danny Phantom, you're leader." said Nightwing.

Danny then came out of the shadows. "Uh hi everyone. I look forward to working with you."

"Now should any of you ever want to quit at any time no one will think any less of you. Now are there any questions?" asked Nightwing.

Jenny raised her hand "Yeah I have one. If Danny's first in command then who's second?"

"That's for him to decide not me. Now that you've all been informed, I take my leave." said Nightwing.

With that Nightwing left. Never to return.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later the new Titans were settling in. Vexx had taken Raven's old room and had some fighting equipment moved into it. Spidey had taken Beast Boy's room and had made a hamoc out of webbing. Violet had taken Starfire's room and was a little weirded out by her bed. Jenny had taken Cyborg's room and found that it had everything she would need to recharge and stuff. Danny however found that what was supposedly his room was filled with all sorts of information about a man named Slade and moved them into the file room.

But then the alarm went off and everyone ran into the common room.

"Why is it doing that?" asked Spidey while covering his ears.

"It's the alarm!" shouted Jenny.

"How do you shut it off?" asked Spidey.

Vexx just simply flipped the switch on the panel and it stopped.

"Oh, thanks Vexx." said Spidey.

Vexx just shrugged.

Danny did some typing into the computer but wasn't really getting anywhere. "Stupid Nightwing! Didn't even tell us how to use this thing!"

Jenny's arm then turned into a plug and she stuck it in the socket.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, looks like there's trouble down town!" said Jenny.

"Okay then, Titans! Go to the trouble!" said Danny.

"That's not what you're supposed to say!" said Violet.

"I'm begining to doubt Nightwing's choice." said Spidey.

"Actions speak louder than words, let's just go!" said Vexx.


	4. First Fights

Me: "Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. start the fic."

4

3

2

Jump City Bank...

"Heh! Now with those loser Titans retired there's no one to stop the Hive Five!" said an adult Gizmo.

"Think again!" said a voice.

The Hive turned in the direction of the voice to see our heroes.

"Who the heck are you guys?" asked Jinx.

"We're the Teen Titans! Or at least we are now!" said Jenny.

The Hive started to laugh at this.

"These are the new Titans? A ghost, a tin can, a girl, a bug, and a..." Gizmo stopped when he spotted Vexx.

"What?" asked Vexx.

"What are you?" asked Gizmo.

Vexx held up his hand in the air and light reflected off his sharp fingers.

"Sharp." said Vexx.

"Hive Five! Eat'em alive!" said Jinx.

The Hive started to charge the Titans X (A/N: that's what I'm going to call their group now.).

"Titans! Um Go get'em!" said Danny.

Everyone groaned at the fact that Danny got it wrong again but charged anyways.

Spidey shot some webbing at Jinx but a spell caused it to send it flying back at him. Luckily thanks to spider sense he was able to avoid it, Jenny and Violet however weren't so lucky and were stuck to the wall.

"Oops." said Spidey.

"Sigh! This isn't working out like I thought it would!" said Jenny.

A huge buzz saw then came out of her chest and she cut herself free and went flying off into battle.

"Ah Jenny? Vexx? A little help?" asked Violet still stuck to the wall.

Mammoth and that one shield guy were looming over Vexx while cracking their knuckles.

"Ready for a pounding pip squeak?" asked Mammoth.

"No. Are you?" asked Vexx.

Vexx then punched the sheild guy in the stomach and gave Mammoth a bicycle kick to the chin. He then started to pummel Mammoth's stomach, and after several hits he reeled back his fist and sent Mammoth flying.

"Let's get one thing straight! I maybe small but I can kick your ass any day of the week!" said Vexx.

Vexx was then hit bya laser from that guy with the one eye.

Meanwhile Danny was freeing Violet from the webbing.

"There! Last one!" said Danny.

"Ohhh. It messed up my hair just when I got it the wayTony liked it." said Violet.

Danny sweatdropped.

"Okay time to end this!" said Danny.

Danny then split himself into four and went after Gizmo and Jinx. Speaking of Gizmo, he had already hacked into her system and was making her do some embarassing things.

"When I get free...!" said Jenny.

"Who says that's going to happen bolt head?"

"I do!" said the two Dannys.

One of them blasted Gizmo while the other one blasted his control.

"What'd you do that for? I had him right where I wanted him!" said Jenny.

The other two Dannys had just hit Jinx into a wall. Violet soon appeared behind him.

"Hey! I was going to go invisible and sneak up behind her!" said Violet.

The four Dannys then became one again.

"Well looks like we did it guys!" said Danny.

The four just glared at each other.

"What is your problem web head? I was stuck on that wall for half the fight!" said Violet.

"Yeah! How could you do something like that to her?" asked Jenny.

"Hey! I didn't exactly see you jumping to help her!" said Spidey.

"Oh yeah? I've saved the day millions of times before! If this is what being a Titan is all about then I don't want any part of it! I quit!" said Jenny.

"Wait now Jenny..." said Danny.

"Yeah, me too!" said Spidey.

"Me three! I'm going back home!" said Violet.

"Now just hold on a second..." said Danny.

"Pft. I always fought alone and I'm sure I could do that now! I'll find my own way back home!" said Vexx.

The four Titans then left through separate exits.

"But guys..." said Danny.

SLAM!

"Titans aren't supposed to just give up." said Danny sadly.

He hung his head sadly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower, later that day...

Danny was seating depressed on the couch.

"If I was a real leader I would've said the exactly right thing which would make everyone happy and stay on the team. Sigh. Guess it's just me now." said Danny.

The alarm then went off.

"Looks like this is a job for the Teen Titans! er I mean Titan." said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Down Town...

A giant robot that looked like it was taken out of the Incredibles movie was terrorizing the citizens.

"Here goes nothing!" said Danny.

He then separated and launched an attack. But four arms hit him away. The Dannys got up and charged at the robot again only to hit a ghost shield. (A/N: it's plane to see this robot got some upgrades) When Danny hit the ground the four became one again. "A ghost shield? This has Vlad written all over it!" said Danny.

The robot then started to come closer. "I can't beat him on my own! I need help! Just hope they didn't throw out those communicators!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

High above Jump City a certain web head was swinging through the air.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough. This team might actually be a way for people to see that I'm Spider-TEEN and not Spider-Man. Plus unlike dad and my sister, when I teamed up with them they didn't treat me like a sidekick."

His Titan communicator then went off. Spidey landed and opened it up. "Calling all Titans! I'm in some major trouble here! Fighting a robot I can not defeat alone! I need help!"

The screen then turns to static because of a laser beam.

"Guess he does need help. Like dad always said 'With great power comes great responisbility'! I'm coming Danny!"

He then shot out a web line and started swinging towards where the signal came from.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in the park...

Vexx was walking along the stone path. Seeing how beutiful the park was reminded him of how his own planet looked. Well at least how it looked until Yabu came along.

The device he was then given started to beep.

"Uh..."

It beeped again.

"How do you turn this thing off?" asked Vexx.

The technology on his planet was mostly based off of magic so the circular device in his hand would've been the most advance thing there.

Vexx then started to hit it with his fist.

"Stop beeping whatever you are!" said Vexx.

Vexx then remembered that Danny said you should open it to use it.

"Oh right. I knew that." said Vexx.

Vexx opened the almost broken communicator to see Danny.

"Danny? How'd you get in there? Oh wait, communicator, wow I'm really not all there today." said Vexx.

Danny then told the same message I told you earlier, and when the screen turned to static Vexx got worried.

He was having an internal conflict.

"ARGH! Sorry Grandpa, but I got to go and help them!" said Vexx.

He then ran off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere Violet was using the pay phone to call home.

"Yeah dad, yeah I just don't think this team thing is going to work out like I thought." said Violet.

Her communicator then beeped.

"Hang on a sec dad..."

She then flipped it open and she gasped as she saw it turned to static after Danny gave his message.

"Listen dad! Turns out I changed my mind! Love you, tell Dash not to touch my stuff, Bye!" said Violet.

She then hung up the phone and ran away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jenny was flying through the air and was almost back to Tremerton when her communicator beeped.

She flipped it open. "Listen Danny! I really don't..."

"Calling all Titans! I'm in some major trouble here!..."

"Danny! Oh I can't believe I just left him to fend for the city all by himself! What kind of Super Hero am I?" asked Jenny.

She then flew off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Danny wasn't doing too well. It was as if the robot was pacifically designed to counter act his powers. "Why can't I fight this thing?" asked Danny.

He fired an ectoplasmic energy blast at it but a ghost shield quickly appeared around it. The robot returned fire with a laser beam from it's claw knocking Danny to the ground.

Danny found that he couldn't move his body as the robot started coming closer to him.

"Looks like this is it...I'm sorry Sam." said Danny.

Just when the robot was about to crush him, Danny was zipped away by a web line to the corner of a building.

"Hey Danny. Are you okay?" asked Spidey.

"You actually came back?" asked Danny weakly.

"My father could've prevented his uncle from dying, I couldn't call myself a hero if I didn't learn from his mistakes." said Spidey.

The robot then started to walk over to where they were but toppled over. Vexx had cut off it's foot.

"Vexx?" asked Danny.

"I thought you didn't trust us." said Spidey.

"I stood helpless as I watched my planet be destroyed, I won't ever do that again!" said Vexx.

The robot then turned it's attention to Vexx. A gun then appeared next to it's head and started firing.

"Vexx! Run!" said Spidey.

Vexx then started to run just barely ahead of the laser fire. But then he tripped on a piece of upturned pavement. This was it, he was going to die, he had failed in saving his grandfather twice now. Remarkably enough the laser fire never got to him. Mainly because of a force field generated by Violet.

"You saved me. Why?" asked Vexx.

"We're part of team! That's what team mates do don't they? They look out for each other." said Violet.

She still couldn't believe she was fighting the same robot that was created by Syndrome. But this one was different, it didn't have anti-ghost weaponry before.

It was about to start a rapid fire on the shield when it was punched into a building by Jenny.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope you didn't start the party without me." said Jenny.

Spidey then swung himself down along with Danny.

"Are you okay Danny?" asked Violet.

"Fine, I think I can fight now. Listen, the more you fight that thing the more it learns how to beat you!" said Danny.

"Yeah, I know. Me and my family fought the first one...okay stop looking at me like that it's a long story alright? But back then it didn't anything like those force fields." said Violet.

"So how do we take this thing out?" asked Spidey.

"Well last time there a remote. The best way is to do it on the inside." said Violet.

"Hm...Vexx. How indestructible did you say your war gauntlets were again?" asked Danny.

"They literally can't be destroyed." said Vexx.

"That gives me an idea. Okay guys, here's the plan..." said Danny in a group huddle.

The robot then started to get up. Jenny had knocked it into a building and made a note of her super strength. But then webbing covered it's optic sensor.

"As dad would say 'Here's web in your eyes!'" said Spidey.

But then robot then grabbed the web line than flung Spidey into a building. Violet put a force field around him right before he crashed. Danny was flying around it's head trying to make it dizzy but it quickly shot him down. Jenny then pointed her arm turned cannon at the robot.

"Ready Vexx?" asked Jenny.

"Ready." said Vexx inide of Jenny's cannon.

She then shot Vexx towards the robot at blinding speed. Two blades appeared ontop of Vexx's war gauntlets, one for each arm. Vexx used the blades to cut himself inside the robot. Normally it would've just made some scratches on the robot's armor but the rate Jenny shot him at really helped out. Inside Vexx started cutting wires, he was also getting electricuted. His gauntlets may have been magic but they were still metal none the less.

Outside the robot was short circuting.

"Now's our chance! Titans! Go!" said Danny.

"Hey, you got right that time." said Jenny.

Spidey launched a webline at the robots head and pulled, this time the head came off. Vexx, seeing this as an opening, used it to sumersault himself out of the robot and back on to the ground. Jenny and Danny then started to fire at the robot making holes in it's body. Violet then put a force field around Jenny and she rammed the robot onto it's back.

"Danny! Take out it's brain! It's in the middle!" said Violet.

"Now why didn't I do that?" asked Vexx.

Danny flew towards the hole Vexx made and shot a ghost ray inside destroying the brain.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later at Titan's Tower...

"We worked together and were able to beat that thing. I can't defend this city alone. So I ask, will you all stay on the team as Teen Titans?" asked Danny putting his hand out.

"Sure. Teen Titans. The fact that this is driving my brother crazy is a bonus." said Violet.

She put her hand ontop of Danny's.

"With you guys I might actually make a name for myself so yeah. Teen Titans." said Spidey.

He put his hand ontop of Violet's.

"This could be a lot of fun. Teen Titans." said Jenny putting her hand in too.

Vexx meanwhile was in a corner looking out the window in deep thought.

"Vexx? We could really use your help. What do you say?" asked Danny.

Vexx smiled and walked over. He put his hand in and said "Alright, Teen Titans...for now."

They all then threw their arms up in the air and cheered.

Meanwhile on another building, Nightwing was watching the whole thing through a pair of binoculars and smiled.

"Knew I picked a good leader." said Nightwing.

He then slowly disappeared into the shadows.

Me: "And there you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, because this is just the beginging."


	5. Halfa High School?

Me: "I'd like to take this time to say that I will be holding auditions for a theme song. Winner gets to be a character. Start the fic."

4

3

2

In Vexx's room a certain pointy eared Titan was having a nightmare. You see him toss in turn, this must've been one hell of a Nightmare.

_Begin Nightmare_

Vexx was in a dark void.

"Where am I?" asked Vexx.

"Vexx." said a ghostly wail.

"Who's there?" asked Vexx.

A very old, transparent being who had clothes like Vexx soon appeared. His gray beard and hair were so long it looked like as if the guy had never had a hair cut in his entire life.

"Vexx." wailed the old timer.

"Grandpa?" asked Vexx.

"Vexx why didn't you save me? You failed all Astara. Why?" asked Vexx's grandpa.

Vexx's grandpa then started to disappear.

"GRANDPA!" shouted Vexx.

A very pale man soon appeared. He had giant fangs but was skinnier than Billy Numerous. He had a bald pointy head and was as pale as a ghost.

"YABU! YOU DID THIS!" shouted Vexx.

"Me? Oh no Vexx. You poor pathetic fool. The fate of your pathetic grandfather is all because of you. If you didn't lash out while in slavery he still would've been alive. If you had actually beaten me instead being transported to another dimension you could have saved his essence. In short, it's all your fault." said Yabu.

"No..." whispered Vexx.

"It's your fault and you know it!" said Yabu.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" shouted Vexx.

_End Nightmare_

Vexx woke up with a cold sweat.

"Just a dream. Thank God! I'm sorry grandpa. I will save what's left of your essence. I vow it!" said Vexx.

Meanwhile Danny was going through the mail.

"Mail call everyone!" said Danny.

Everyone but Vexx lined up.

"You got a letter from home Spidey." said Danny.

Spidey took the letter, opened and read it, and threw it in the trash.

"I don't care what they say, I aint going home." said Spidey.

"Violet you got a letter from your boyfriend." said Danny.

"Wait a minute...how did he know I was in Titan's Tower?" asked Violet.

"He didn't. He gave it to your folks to give to you." said Danny.

"Jenny, you apparently got some sort of love letter from some guy named Sheldon." said Danny.

"Sigh. Not another one." said Jenny.

"What about you Danny? Did you get anything?" asked Spidey.

"Just this unmarked green letter." said Danny.

"Then how do you know it's for you?" asked Jenny.

"I have no idea. But somehow, I just do." said Danny.

He opened his letter and his eyes widened as he continued to read.

"Danny? What's wrong? What's the letter about?" asked Violet.

"It's from a High School, a High School of halfas. They want me to come." said Danny.

"So they want you to be a student there?" asked Spidey.

"Oh they don't want me to be a student. They want me to be a teacher." said Danny a little shocked.

"Seriously?" asked Violet.

"Seriously." said Danny.

"Well just tell them no. You're apart of the Teen Titans, you don't have time to be worrying about grading tests." said Jenny.

"Yeah but according to this I have to tell them that in person!" said Danny.

"Well then looks like you'll be taking a little bit of a trip huh?" asked Spidey.

"I guess. With my flying speed I should be back in about a week or two. If there's trouble you can reach me on the communicator." said Danny.

He then went intangible and flew through the roof.

"Wait! Danny!" said Jenny.

But it was too late. He was already out of the tower.

"You forgot to say who was in charge while you're gone." said Jenny.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that I should be in charge." said Spidey.

"You? Ha! You wish. If anyone's should be in charge while Danny's gone it should be me!" said Violet.

Spidey and Violet then started to argue down the hall.

Vexx's room then opened up and he came out drenched in sweat.

"What happened to you?" asked Jenny.

"None of your business!" said Vexx.

Jenny was about to reply when she got a wiff of him.

"P.U.! When was the last time you had a shower?" asked Jenny.

"What's a shower?" asked Vexx.

"Tell you didn't just say that." said Jenny with a hand on her face.

She then started to drag him by the collar to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" demanded Vexx.

"To show you what a shower is! Maybe get you to use some shampoo." said Jenny.

"You want me to put some kind of poo in my hair?" asked Vexx.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amity Park...

"I'm back everyone!" said Jazz.

She had just returned from a trivia game which pretty much made sure she would have money to get into a good college. Not that she wasn't already getting offers. She was away for about a week so she had no idea what was going on.

"Jazz, you're back from the trivia contest...were there ghosts there?" asked Jack.

"No dad. Sigh. Where's Danny anyways?" asked Jazz.

"Oh. Apparently he got some sort of scholoarship but has to be away for a while." said Jack.

She was happy Danny got a scholorship but also kind of worried. Danny cared a lot about this town and it wasn't like him to just go and leave it.

"Did he get a letter or something? More importantly did he leave a letter?" asked Jazz.

"Yes on both counts Jazz." said Jack.

He then handed her two sheets of paper. The first one was a letter from Danny, it was definetly his hand writing. The next was the scholarship letter from Jump City University. She read and everything seemed to be legite, but then it hit her.

"Wait a minute...there's no such thing as Jump City University!" said Jazz.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Not even I know where Danny is and I'm the author...

"Well this is it." said Danny.

He was standing in front of a huge castle.

"Wow. The people who own Harry Potter are going to want to sue whoever owns this castle." said Danny.

He started to walk up to the castle while taking everything in. The grass was almost an erie green, the trees looked like they would reach out and grab him. But the castle itself had a peaceful vibe coming from it. Even though it was green and had creepy trees around it.

"Man. This is a really long walk way." said Danny.

As he continued to walk he couldn't help but feel like as if he was being watched.

"Not to mention creepy." said Danny.

Danny's ghost sensewent offand he was tackled to the ground.

"Friend Danny!" said the tackler.

"Wait a minute... Wulf?" asked Danny.

"Miss friend." said Wulf.

Wulf then got off Danny and he got up.

"I missed you too, but what're you doing here?" asked Danny.

"He's here to be a teacher." said a voice.

Danny turned around to see...

"Clock Works (A/N: I think that's his name. He was the time guy in the t.v. movie 'The Ultimate Enemy'.)? What're you doing here?" asked Danny.

"I'm the principle here. I'm the one who asked you here." said Clocksworth.

"Seeing as how you watch over time you must know my answer." said Danny.

"Yes. I do, but before you go back to Jump City I ask you to stay and teach the new students the basics. Then if you wish you may return back to the city." said Clocks Worth.

"Well am I really tired from the journey to get here. I suppose I could stay for a little while. But remember, I am the leader of a team and I do have a responsibility to them." said Danny.

"But of course. Once the students learn the basics you may leave at any time you want." said Clocks Worth.

They then continued their way up to the castle.

"So Wulf, exactly what is it you're teaching?" asked Danny.

"Teachsky Tracking." said Wulf.

"Hm. And what is it I'll be teaching?" asked Danny.

"Basically how to transform, turn their feet into ghost tails, all the things you started out with." said Clocks Worth.

"I just hope the others will be able to hold on while I'm gone." said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Jump City...

"No! I'm leader!" said Spidey.

"You wish! I say I'm in charge!" said Violet.

"Invisogirl! Look out!" said Vexx.

Violet looked towards him and saw a bus being flown towards her. She screamed and ducked.

"This coming from a girl who screams in terror at every projectile thrown at her." said Spidey.

The two then continued to argue while Jenny and Vexx were rubbing their temples to try to get rid of a headache that was given to them.

"Want to take care of this guy without them?" asked Vexx.

"Thought you'd never ask!" said Jenny.


	6. Vexx's first pizza

Me: "Vexx is the main character from a kick butt video game I have for the Game Cube (although it is available for PS2 and probably X Box). However, his game is pretty hard to find, few stores carry it. So if you find one for your system I highly suggest buying it, it's fun. However, I'm having some extreme trouble beating the last level which is where I'll have Vexx being taken out of his world...so to speak. You'll see...eventually...if I ever beat that last stupid level! And before I forget, the winner of the auditions is Slythergrl2004. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Role new Theme Song.

(Old Titans Theme Music Starts Up)

_When you need a good friend just you guess..._

_Titans X!_

_No need to think about it _

_They're the best!_

_Titans X!_

_Different teens with nothing alike_

_Come together just so they can fight_

_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_These young heroes chose something that changed their lives..._

_Titans X!_

_Are they good enough that they can survive?_

_Titans X!_

_You can trust when they get the call-_

_They'll be there to stop it all..._

_Titans X! __Go!_

_Titans X! __Go!_

_1234 Go!_

_titans X!_

The so called school bus was starting to arrive.

"So how many students are there?" asked Danny.

"Four." said Clocks Work.

"Four hundred? That would explain why you built this place so big." said Danny.

"No. Notfour hundred. Just four." said Clocks Work.

"Four? Then why make this place so big?" asked Danny.

"I like my buildings big." said Clocks Work

"Well that explains a lot." said Danny.

A green school bus then drove upto the castle. Can you guess who was driving it?

"I am the School Bus Ghost! But when I am not on duty...I Am The Box Ghost!"

"The Box Ghost? All I can say is 'Why'?" asked Danny.

"Why not? We both know that as long as you won't turn evil he's completely harmless." said Clocks Work.

As thefour kids started to leave the Box Ghost ranted "Yes! Flee in terror from my School Bus of doom!"

Once they got off the 'School Bus' Ghost drove away.

"Something wrong with thatguy." said one student.

"What a freak." said another.

Danny and Clock Work then walked over to them.

"Welcome students. You are the first of maybe one day many halfa students. I am your principle, Clock Work. And this is one of your teachers..."

"Danny Phantom!" screamed a girl in joy.

Clock Work glared at the girl.

"Sorry sir." said the girl.

"Like I was saying, this is Danny Phantom. He'll be one of your teachers, mainly how to use your new ghost powers." said Clock Work.

"Uh excuse me Mr. Principle..." said a boy with red hair heavy with an Irish accent.

"Please. Call me Clock Work." said Clock Work.

"Okay, Clock Work, why does your age keep changing?" asked the boy.

"That Eric, is for me to know and you to find out." said Clock Work.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" asked Eric.

"I know everything. Literally." said Clock Work.

The students looked at each other then at Clock Work.

"Follow me and I shall show you to your rooms. You shall have your first lesson with Mr. Phantom later in the afternoon." said Clock Work.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower...

Jenny and Vexx were staring each other down.

"I got you now Jenny." said Vexx.

"You wish!" said Jenny.

"Look again Jen. You've fallen for my trap, I'm going to destroy you!" said Vexx.

Jenny's eyes widened.

"He's right! Oh how could I have not seen this coming?" asked Jenny.

"And now I have you right where I want you!" said Vexx.

"No! This can't be happening!" said Jenny.

"Now I'm going to destroy you Jenny! Checkmate!" said Vexx.

Turns out the two were really playing chess.

"That's the tenth time in a row!" complained Jenny.

"You were programed to make all the right moves Jenny. But it's the sneaky moves that win the game." said Vexx.

"Okay! One more time! This time I won't go easy on you!" said Jenny.

"And I suppose the last ten times were a warm up?" asked Vexx.

"Shut up!" said Jenny.

The door bell then rang.

"I'll get it!" said Spidey.

He soon went to the front door and saw that the pizza man was their waiting for him.

"Pizza and Movies. Get a free movie rental with every pizza." said Slythergrl2004.

"Okay, thanks." said Spidey.

He gave the man his money and went back upstairs not knowing he accidentally over payed the pizza woman.

He started crawl on the wall carefully handling the pizza. Spidey soon came into the living room.

"Hey Jen. Vexx beat you again?" asked Spidey.

"Shut up!" said Jenny.

"Oh good. The movie and pizza is here." said Violet.

"Pizza?" asked Vexx.

"You don't know what pizza is?" asked Spidey.

"Never heard of it." said Vexx.

"Then boy do we have a treat for you." said Violet.

So that is how Vexx was first introduced to pizza. After eating his first slice his response was "This food, is the greatest food, EVER!"

"So what's the flick?" asked Jenny.

"Eight Legged Freaks." said Violet. (A/N: I don't own Eight Legged Freaks)

"You know. Somehow, I'm very offended by this." said Spidey.

Vexx was about to take a bite out of another slice of pizza when Spidey used a web line to yank it away and into his hand.

"That's a little trick my dad taught me. Although he won't exactly tell me why he learned this trick for some reason." said Spidey.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Halfa High...

"Okay class. I'm Danny Phantom, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not call me Mr. Phantom, and I would appreciate it even more so if you didn't call me Inviso Bill." said Danny.

The class seemed to nodd in agreement.

"Good. Now then, seeing as how we're all new, why don't you all tell me you're names." said Danny.

"Well, I'm Eric." said the Irish student.

"I'm Crystal." said a blonde Austrailian girl fluttering her eyes at Danny.

"I'm Lance." said a British Boy.

"And I am Katie." said a French girl.

"Okay now then, I know that at least one of you knows who I am..." started Danny.

"You're Danny Phantom!" said Crystal.

"Hero of Amity Park!" said Katie.

"The halfa who managed to beat Pariah Dark back into his cofin." said Lance.

"Ye may not know this lad, but you're the most famous halfa on the globe." said Eric.

"Huh. Who knew? Okay lesson one, transformation. Everybody here knows how to go ghost right? Good. Eric you're first, show me your ghost mode." said Danny.

"Okay, here goes nothing." said Eric.

A pair of green rings transfomed him into a green jump suit with a shamrock on his chest. His red hair had become blue and his blue eyes were now yellow.

"When I'm like this I like to call myself Ecto Eric. The little people gave me these ghost powers to fight off a bunch of banshees that were after their home. Unfortunately they can't seem to take the powers back." said Eric.

"Banshees huh? Haven't fought them yet." said Danny.

"Consider yourself lucky!" said Eric.

"Okay Crystal. Your turn." said Danny.

Crystal giggled with an Austrailian accent. Two light blue rings then separated around her body transforming herself into what looked like a crystal statue.

"I like to call myself Crystal Warrior when I'm like this. These locals gave me this crystal ring to fight off an ancient evil ghost. It made me a halfa and kicked the ghost's bloomin butt back to where it came from." said Crystal.

"Well Katie, do you think you can top that?" asked Danny.

"Just watch you stupid American." said Katie.

"By the way, calling your teacher stupid isn't exactly going to help you get good grades." said Danny.

Katie slapped her face.

A couple of brown rings then transformed her into something that looked like a cross between a hawk and a ghost.

"Call me Hawk Eye. It is practically gauranteed that I can fly faster than any ghost...sometimes." said Katie.

"Okay Lance, show me what you got!" said Danny.

A pair of metallic rings transformed him into a halfa with a knight's armor.

"Whoa! What have we here? Very impressive Lance." said Danny.

"Thanks. It was the armor that made me a halfa. I kind of found it by accident." said Lance.

"Well then class, let's get these lessons started!" said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile...

"No! I should be leader!" said Spidey.

"Ha! You wish!" said Violet.

"Uh guys. You do know that it's pretty late out." said Jenny.

"Yeah. We don't got time to play referee for you so we're going to bed." said Vexx.

"**You two stay out of this!**" shouted Spidey and Violet.

The two non-arguing Titans just ignored them and went to bed while Spidey and Violet argued long into the night.

Me: "And there you go people. Hope you enjoyed it."


	7. Dark Danny's resurection and fall

Me: "Okay people, here's the next chapter. start the fic."

4

3

2

Halfa High...

"Okay class..." started Danny.

Danny's students were in their ghost modes and their feet and had turned into a tail.

"Let's try those flying lessons again. And this time, try not to hit your heads together." said Danny.

The students took flight and...

CLUNK!

They hit their heads together.

"Sigh. This teachingis a lot tougher than I thought it would be. How does Mr. Lancer do it?" asked Danny.

"Pst. Eric!" whispered Lance while floating.

"What is it boyo?" asked Eric.

"Did you hear that there's supposed to be some sort of thermos in Clock Work's room?"

"So? He has a thermos, so what?" asked Eric.

"Nah. This thermos is supposed to be super special, exactly how it's supposed to be special is beyond me." said Lance.

"Hm." was all that Eric said.

"Want to grab the girls and check it out after curfew in a few days?" asked Lance.

"You know, for someone who wears a suit of armor you sure do break a lot of rules." said Eric.

"Hey! What happened wasn't my fault and you know it! That window came out of nowhere!" said Lance.

Crystal floated over to Danny and handed him a note. Danny, being a teacher now, decided to read the not aloud.

"'You are so cut.' Cut? You want to cut me?" asked Danny.

"Crikey! I forgot to put in the 'e'!" said Crystal.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few dayslater in the hallways...

"Okay. Everybody ready?" asked Lance.

The three teens nodded their heads.

"Okay, Crystal, you distract Clock Work while the rest of us check out that thermos." said Lance.

"Right." said Crystal.

"Okay team, let's move out!" said Lance.

Soon Crystal was knocking on Clock Work's door while the others were hiding around the corner.

The door opened and Crystal saw the face of her principle Clock Work.

"Hi Clock Work. I hope I'm not interupting anything." said Crystal.

"Not at all Miss Crystal, I always have time for my students." said Clock Work.

"Well I have a few questions about my ghost powers and I didn't want to wake up Mr. Phantom." said Crystal.

While the two were talking the three students sneaked passed Clock Work into his room.

"So this is it?" asked Eric.

Clock Work's room looked almost exactly the one in his tower in the Ghost Zone (A/N: Think Ultimate Enemy). This was so because the door they passed through was a portal between the two.

"Kind of creepy." said Lance.

"Oh is the big noble knight going to rust his pants?" asked Katie.

"What is your problem woman?" asked Lance.

"Every time I transform I get a beak! What do you think's my problem?" asked Katie.

"Listen feather head! Just because you don't like how you look in ghost mode doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us!" said Lance.

"Uh guys?" said Eric.

"It's my ghost mode and I'll react how I see fit!" said Katie.

"Guys?" said Eric.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to drag the rest of us into it!"

"GUYS!" shouted Eric.

"**WHAT**?" asked both Lance and Katie.

"Do you two think you could stop fighting for a second so you could listen to me?" asked Eric.

Lance and Katie were utterly speechless with their jaws dropped.

"Listen. I think I see that thermos thing over there!" said Eric pointing to a shelf.

The thermos looked more like a device than a thermos.

"This is it?" asked Lance picking it up.

"What's inside it?" asked Eric.

"Soup? Hey, what are those dents?" asked Katie.

"Only one way to find out. Let's open her up." said Lance.

He started to twist the cap and just when he was about to pull it off Katie put a hand on his to stop him.

"Wait. I don't like this. I have a really bad feeling about that thing." said Katie.

"Who's the baby now?" asked Lance.

He pulled the cap off, everyone held their breath...but nothing happened.

"That's it? This thing is just a piece of junk!" said Lance.

He tossed it over his shoulder but when it hit the ground it hit the 'RELEASE' button. A bright light came out of the thermos and Danny Phantom's ultimate enemy was released. A blue mist came out of all three student's mouths and froze in terror when they turned around to see the ghost they had released.

"AT LAST! I am finally free! Free to get my revenge upon my younger self!" said Dark Danny. (A/N: That's just what I'm going to call him if that's okay with you.)

"Oops." said Lance.

"Why to go Sir Clutz." said Katie.

Dark Danny then turned his attention to the three students.

"Oh yes. I remember you three, you put up quite a fight but I eventually destroyed you along with that crystal girl. Looks like I'll just have to do it again." said Dark Danny.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Lance.

A pair of metallic rings formed around his body transforming him into his ghost mode.

He flew at Dark Danny only to meet the end of his fist. Dark Danny grabbed Lance by the leg and started to electricute him. Lance fainted and changed back into his human self as Dark Danny dropped him on the floor. He was about to leave when Katie and Eric got in his way.

"Please, you're all just begining to learn and you think you can beat me?" asked Dark Danny.

"Maybe if we all team up together?" asked Katie.

"Anything's worth a shot lass." said Eric.

Meanwhile...

"Yes Crystal. Eventually you will be able to make weapons out of crystal. Now it is after curfew so..." started Clock Work.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A wall had blown up and out of the dust that came from the explosion was Dark Danny, floating towards Clock Work.

"Surprised to see me Clock Work?" asked Dark Danny.

"Not really. Crystal, could you be a dear and wake young Mr. Phantom to keep our guest entertained? I'm afraid I must fetch someone." said Clock Work.

"Clock Work; always did want to find someone else to fight his battles. I guess that leaves just you and me." said Dark Danny.

He starts to float towards her menicingly.

"Listen, I don't know who the bloody hell you are, but when my teacher Danny Phantom..." started Crystal.

"Poor naive Crystal, I AM Danny Phantom! Well the future one anyways." said Dark Danny.

"That's what you think!" said a voice.

Dark Danny was then hit by his younger anti-evil self.

"I'm never going to be like you! I'm going to make sure of it!" said Danny.

He then split himself into four Dannys.

"I see you've managed to figure out how to duplicate yourself. Too bad you've only gone as far as four." said Dark Danny.

Dark Danny then split himself into ten versions of himself.

"School's out punk!" said one of the Dark Dannys.

Now normally when Danny split himself he would have the advantage mainly because he would have the greater number. However, today those tables have been turned.

Meanwhile the so called students were starting to come around.

"I've done some pretty crazy fights in my day that one, wooowe, that one takes the cake." said Eric.

"Oooh. What hit us?" asked Lance.

"My guess would be the guy who kicked all our butts." said Katie.

"Look!" said Eric.

He pointed to the Danny's getting their butt kicked.

"It's our teacher!" said Katie.

"And he's...losing." said Lance in disbelief.

The four Dannys, getting desperate, each let loose a Ghostly Wail. However, the Dark Dannys were expecting this and also let out their own Ghostly Wails. And with all the Ghostly Wails going on in the room it just simply exploded.

Both Danny and Dark Danny managed to pull themselves together and were one again. Danny was out of breath but Dark Danny wasn't.

"How is it (Pant) that you're not (Pant) tired?" asked Danny.

Danny felt like he was going to collapse, and yet there was his evil self (A little dirty with a few bruises and a limp) just standing there.

"Well for one thing Danny, I've had a bit more experience with thepower even if for only a little bit. Second of all, I wasn't exactly twiddling my thumbs inside the Fenton Thermos. And third of all, it's time to end this, once and for all." said Dark Danny.

He started to get closer but Katie suddenly stood in his way.

"Out of the way bird brain!" said Dark Danny.

"Kill Danny and you'll have to kill me!" said Katie.

To say the least everyone was surprised by her actions. Maybe she did have a good heart in there somewhere.

"Fine I'll..." started Dark Danny.

But then Eric stepped in front of Katie.

"Kill Katie and you'll have to kill me!" said Eric.

Crystal then stepped in front of Eric.

"Kill Eric and you'll have to kill me!" said Crystal.

Lance then stepped in front of Crystal.

"Kill Crystal and you'll have to kill me!" said Lance.

Dark Danny wasn't getting annoyed now.

"Fine! You people all seem to think that I have some sort of problem with this but I don't!" said Dark Danny.

He then started powering up but a voice stopped him.

"Not so fast."

"Oh what now?" asked Dark Danny.

Two hour hands appeared in the air. They circled around till they both reached 12:00 and a portal opened up, out came Clock Work.

"Clock Work don't tell me you yourself plan on fighting me; you know you can't win." said Dark Danny.

"Oh no, not me. I've brought someone to fight you for me. Someone not even you can defeat." said Clock Work.

"Who could possibly be someone I can't beat?" asked Dark Danny.

"Well for one thing..." said a new voice.

Danny's eyes widened as he heard the new voice. It sounded strangely like his own but deeper. A foot stepped out of the portal and there stood an ADULT Danny Phantom. A non evil one wearing one of the medallions.

"How about the REAL adult Danny Phantom!" said the Adult Danny.

Everyone's jaw dropped. This new Danny was buffed and looked more than eager to protect everyone there.

"Guess who's got detention." said the Adult Danny.

Dark Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail but it was easily pushed back by the one the Adult Danny let loose. It sent Dark Danny flying into the wall.

Dark Danny soon shot up through the rubble and shot out a ghost ray. But the Adult Danny caught the ghost ray and sent it back at Dark Danny ten fold.

"Say so long loser." said the Adult Danny.

He soon pulled out a Fenton Thermos from behind his back.

"A Fenton Thermos? Please. Is that the best you could do?" asked Dark Danny.

"Oh this isn't a 'Fenton' Thermos." said the Adult Danny.

A pair of white rings went down his arm and over the Fenton Thermos transforming it into one that was black and white.

"It's a 'Phantom' Thermos! About a hundred times more powerful than the Fenton Thermos and gauranteed to keep you inside for all eternity." said the Adult Danny.

He opened it up and a blue light came out and hit the Dark Danny.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dark Danny screamed as he was sucked inside the Phantom Thermos. The Adult Danny closed the lid and said "And this time, you won't be coming back."

He handed Clock Work the Phantom Thermos and made his way over to his younger self.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll walk it off." said the Adult Danny as he helped his younger self off the ground.

"You're me aren't you? I mean the real me, the me I'll turn into." said Danny.

"Yes. I remember this event, along with the other Titans quite well." said the Adult Danny.

"I have so many questions to ask you!" said Danny.

"Listen kid, just be true to yourself and do the right thing and you'll turn out fine. I gaurantee it, now you be nice to your sister you hear; goodbye Danny." said the Adult Danny.

He then took off his medallion and popped back to his own time.

"I must admit teach, you're going to be one bloody hell of a man." said Crystal.

"Crystal, there's something I think you should know." said Danny.

The scene shoots to outside the castle where you can see the whole school. A voice cries out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day...

Danny was ready to leave the school.

"Well this is it." said Danny.

"Do you have to leave?" asked Katie.

"I'm needed elsewhere. With me gone you kids will have to teach yourselves from now on. And Clock Work, could I have a word with you, in private?" asked Danny.

Clock Work floated away from the students to talk to Danny.

"Everything that happened yesterday, you knew it was going to happen didn't you?" asked Danny.

"The events that occured the other day will have more of an effect on your students than you think. Lance will grow up a courage that will know no bounds, Crystal, after a while will eventually start to chase after Lance." said Clock Work.

Danny chuckled a little at the thought.

"Katie, believe it or not will be a very kind hearted person one day who can't stand to see anyone get hurt. And Eric, he shall grow into Ireland's greatest champion. As for yourself, well I'll let you figure that one out." said Clock Work.

"Danny, could youcome over here for a moment?" asked Katie.

"Just a second." yelled Danny.

"I gaurantee you'll like this surprise." said Clock Work.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the mess we made." said Danny.

"Time heals all wounds Danny. Now go say goodbye to your students." said Clock Work.

Danny walked over to his students.

"So what's up?" asked Danny.

"Danny, for everything you've done for us we've prepared something very special for you." said Katie.

The next thing Danny knew, they started singing.

"_Yo Danny Fenton he was just14 when his parents built a very strange machine."_ sung Lance.

"_Designed to view a world unseen."_ sung Katie.

"_He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom."_ sung Eric.

"_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit! But then Danny took a look inside of it."_ sung Lance

_"There was a great big flash everything just changed."_ sung Katie.

_"His molecules got all rearranged!" _sung Crystal.

_"He's Phantom!" _sung Eric.

_"When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes."_ sung Lance.

_"He could walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique than the other guys."_ sung Crystal.

_"It was then that he knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!"_ sung Eric.

_"**He's here to fight for me and you!**"_ sung everyone.

**_"He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!"_** sung everyone.

**_"He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom!"_** sung everyone.

_**"He's gonna catch'em all cause he's**...Danny Phantom."_ sung everyone, but Crystal whispered the last part.

It was a pretty catchy song but sounded weird with all the different accents. But how did they figure out his secret.

"Hey, how did you guys find out about..." started Danny.

Everyone pointed to Clock Work and Danny just sighed. "Why didn't Isee that coming? Well thanks for the song guys, now here's your last bit of homework I'm going to assign you. Look out for each other, try to help one another through hard ships. I believe in each and every one of you." said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower...

Danny had finally come back and had just finished his story about what happened in the school.

"So let me get this straight, the evil future you was beaten by you from the future?" asked Vexx.

"Yes! That's it exactly!" said Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny but I'm still just as confused as before." said Vexx.

"Sigh. Just forget it then, probably best notto think about it." said Danny.

Just as he said that Violet and Spidey entered the room.

"Time we settled this!" said Spidey.

"Yeah! Hey Danny!" said Violet.

Danny turned around and was a little scared by the determined faces/looks Spidey and Violet were giving him.

"Okay Danny, we need to know! Who's second in command?" asked Violet.

"Yeah! Who's in charge when you're not around?" asked Spidey.

"Oh. I never thought about it before. But if I had to choose...hm. Jenny." said Danny.

"**HER?**" asked both Spidey and Violet.

"Me?" asked Jenny.

Vexx then did something no one thought he would ever do. He started rolling around on the floor with laughter at the irony before him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Clock Work's tower...

"You knew that the Evil Danny Phantom would escape and still didn't stop it!" said Observant number 1.

Yes people, that's right. The Observants were back and extremely annoyed again.

"You also sent Wulf away so he wouldn't try to protect the students and get destroyed along with the ones he tried to protect!" said Observant number 2.

"The list goes on and on with how many galactic protocalls you've broken!" said Observant number 1.

"In short..." started Observant number 2.

"**You cheated again!**" said both of them.

"Yes, I admit that I once again cheated. However, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at the outcome which will happen because of today's events. In short, everything is going to be better than ever...in time." saidClock Work smiling.

Me: "And there you go. I have a bit of a cold at the moment and am going to go get some well deserved bed rest. Hoped you liked the chapter. Well, I'll see you the next time I update."


	8. SpiderSister

Me: "Ha ha! I finally beaten that stupid mega boss of the Vexx game I told you about! But frankly I think I could've come up with a better ending, and so I will. Start the fic."

4

3

2

The Titans X were fighting a foe that used to be a real pain in the neck for the original Titans…Adonis.

"Ha! You newbes think you can take on Adonis?" asked Adonis.

"I don't know. I think just about anybody under preschool could outsmart you." Said Spidey hanging upside down from a street lamp.

Adonis threw a bus at him but Spidey just swung to left and let it pass.

"Gosh darn it. The bus missed me instead me missing the bus." Said Spidey.

Adonis then threw several other objects but Spidey just swung out of the way.

"Wow." Said Spidey.

Miss.

"You're good."

Miss.

"You must be a pro at dodge ball."

Miss.

"Titans! Go!" shouted Danny.

The Titans X charged and Jenny was the first one to reach him.

"Okay brainless, let's see how you like this!"

Jenny's arm turned into her mighty mallet and she put a few dents into his suit. But Adonis soon caught Jenny's mallet and lifted her up to eye level.

"Heh heh. Not going to take that brainless crack to seriously are you?" asked Jenny.

Jenny's answer was a punch in the face.

A ghost ray was shot into the back of Adonis's back sending him flying. Danny started flying straight towards Adonis only for him to grab a street lamp and hit Danny, sending him flying.

Vexx charged at him with both blades out only for Adonis to pick him up by his collar where he brought him face to face.

"Wow. You're like really small." Said Adonis.

"And you're like really stupid!" said Vexx.

Adonis then received a well earned head butt causing him to let go of Vexx.

Adonis was about to bring down his fist upon the little inter dimensional warrior when all of sudden Vexx was surrounded by a force field courtesy of Violet. Vexx gave her a confused look at first.

"I have your back Vexx." Said Violet.

Violet screamed as Adonis came charging towards her. A web line suddenly pulled her out of harm's way.

"Do you HAVE to scream at anything that comes speeding your way?" asked Spidey.

Spidey took this opportunity to launch a few web lines at Adonis. That was HIS mistake, because Adonis grabbed the webbing that was attached to him and swung Spidey into an alley.

Spidey thought for sure that he was going to crash into a wall or something but was surprised when something caught him unharmed.

"What the…?"

It was a web, but the only problem was…

"I don't remember making this. Unless…oh no. Not here."

Spidey climbed himself down and ran back into the street where he found the Titans and an unconscious Adonis.

"Hey Spidey, this lady showed up and helped us beat Adonis. She says she knows you." Said Danny.

A woman who was dressed similar to himself walked towards him.

"Oh she knows me alright. She's my sister." Said Spidey.

Role Theme Song.

(Old Titans Theme Music Starts Up)

_When you need a good friend just you guess..._

_Titans X!_

_No need to think about it _

_They're the best!_

_Titans X!_

_Different teens with nothing alike_

_Come together just so they can fight_

_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_These young heroes chose something that changed their lives..._

_Titans X!_

_Are they good enough that they can survive?_

_Titans X!_

_You can trust when they get the call-_

_They'll be there to stop it all..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_Titans X! Go!_

_1234 Go!_

_titans X!_

"What are you doing here?" demanded Spidey.

"What? A big sister can't come to see her baby brother?" asked Spider-Girl.

"No seriously. What are you doing here?" asked Spidey.

"I've come to try to talk some sense into you and bring you home!" said Spider-Girl.

"I'm not coming home! There I'm always treated like a sidekick instead of an equal!" said Spidey.

"Oh that's not true!" said Spider-Girl.

"It is so! Remember the time when we teamed up to help dad save New York City? You kept pushing me back into the shadows instead of letting me help!" said Spidey.

"Those henchmen were dangerous!" said Spider-Girl.

"They didn't even have super powers!" said Spidey.

He actually had a point. Those henchmen were more like thugs, something anyone with spider powers in her family could handle.

"Just come home!" said Spider-Girl.

"No! Here I'm actually getting some recognition! People are actually learning that I'm not Dad!" said Spidey.

"Well maybe if your costume didn't look so much like his…"

"Oh like you're one to talk! You're costume looks more like Dad's than mine!"

"Well what about Mom?" asked Spider-Girl.

"What about Mom?" asked Spidey.

"She's worried sick!" said Spider-Girl.

"…Mom's worried about me?" asked Spidey.

"Of course she is! We all are! Except for Dad though, he seems to think it's a good thing what you're doing. But the point is, you are coming home with me young man!" said Spider-Girl.

"Ya know sis. I always wanted to prove myself, that I could be a hero without you or Dad around. And now that I have that chance I'm not going to pass it up! Goodbye sis!" said Spidey.

He shot out a web line to a building and was to swing away when he stopped for a second.

"But tell Mom…tell Mom not to worry about me. I have some of the best looking out for me." Said Spidey.

Without another word he swung away and Spider-Girl just lingered there for a moment until she shot out her own web line and started to follow.

"Petey! Wait!" said Spider-Girl.

The rest of the Titans had the most confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" asked Violet.

"His real name is Petey?" asked Jenny.

But unbeknownst to everyone a shadowy figure had seen everything and was already plotting something evil.


	9. Sibling Talk

Me: "Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Spidey landed on the roof of a sky scraper in Jump City and Spider-Girl soon followed.

"What is it now sis?" asked Spidey.

"Listen Petey…." She took off her mask so he could see her face when she was talking to him. She had alburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Sigh. I never meant to treat you like a sidekick." Said Spider-Girl.

"Ha! That's a laugh! Who do you think you're kidding with that stuff May? Because frankly, I'm not buying it!" said Spidey taking off his own mask. He had red hair but had his father's eyes.

"It's true! The reason why I treat you like I do is…because I don't want to fail you again." Said Spider-Girl.

She looked away from her little brother so she could hide her tears. Spidey on the other hand had the most confused look on his face.

"You want to run that by me again sis?" asked Spidey.

"Well of course you don't remember, you were just a baby back then." Said Spider-Girl to herself.

"MayDay what on earth are you talking about?" asked Spidey.

"Sigh. It all started when you were a baby…"

_Flashback._

"**Back then I was still developing my spider-powers and Mom and Dad asked me to watch over you for just a second while Dad went on patrol and Mom went to the mini mart down the street to pick up some milk."**

You see a younger version of Spider-Girl on the wall looking at her baby brother.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so proud that I didn't let anything happen to you. Then Dad will let me go on patrol with him." Said Spider-Girl.

What happened next almost made her fall off the wall.

"WHOA! Spider sense going crazy!" said Spider-Girl.

"**It was then that I noticed that you were crying like crazy. I didn't know it at the time but you had just developed your spider sense at that moment. And let me tell you, I was twice your age when I got my first spider sense warning."**

"What's wrong Petey?" asked Spider-Girl.

It was at this moment that one of their father's most short tempered enemies erupted through the wall. Scorpion.

"SPIDER-MAN! WHERE ARE YOU? I SAW YOU COME INTO THIS BUILDING YESTERDAY! NOW WHERE ARE YOU?"

Spider-Girl quickly grabbed her father's spare mask and put it on.

Scorpion started to destroy things in the room looking for the one man he hated more than anything.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Scorpion.

Spider-Girl lowered herself down upside down from the ceiling.

"Hey ugly! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to break into someone's home?" asked Spider-Girl.

"Huh? You're not the spider!" said Scorpion.

"No. But I'm close enough for you lizard lips." Said Spider-Girl.

She flipped from her position and launched a flying kick. Unfortunately Scorpion caught her leg and slammed her into a table.

"**Turns out I was no match for him. His skill and experience was at a way higher level than mine. Needless to say, he beat me up pretty badly. But when he found out you were there…"**

Scorpion then heard the baby Spidey crying.

"What's this? Another Spider-Brat?" asked Scorpion in a pissed off mood.

Scorpion moved over to the crib and picked up the baby causing him to cry louder.

"QUIET YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted Scorpion.

"**But you continued to cry even louder. He was going to hurt you I knew it."**

Scorpion pulled back his fist to quiet the baby once and for all…but something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see it was Spider-Girl, battered and bruised, was grabbing his leg in a last ditch effort to stop him.

"No. Please…" begged Spider-Girl.

But Scorpion just kicked her in her face causing her to let go. However, it was at this moment a web line attached to Scorpion's arm. On the other end was the legendary Spider-Man and boy did he look pissed.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KIDS!" shouted Spider-Man.

"**Dad fought with an anger I've never seen before. It almost scared me to death. Eventually Dad beat him and went to check on us."**

Spider-Man went over to Spider-Girl and helped her up.

"May! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is anything broken?" asked Spider-Man.

"I don't think so Dad…but I couldn't stop him from getting to Petey." Said Spider-Girl.

"I just finished checking on him. Scorpion only got as far as picking him up." Said Spider-Man.

"I'm sorry Dad. I failed both you and Petey…" said Spider-Girl.

"Just as long as the both of you are safe. That's all that matters." Said Spider-Man.

He pulled his daughter in to a hug and looked at the mess the apartment was in.

"We're going to have a real tough time explaining this to your mother." Said Spider-Man.

_End Flashback._

"That's why I always fought your battles for you. That's why I never let you get in trouble…because I don't want to fail you again." Said Spider-Girl.

Spidey sighed and looked at his sister.

"Okay. I understand that now. But the one thing you don't seem to understand is that I'm not a defenseless baby anymore. I've grown up, I can handle my own bad guys and win too. I want to be as big of a hero as Dad but I couldn't do that with you fighting all my battles." Said Spidey.

Spider-Girl was about to reply when something set off their spider sense.

"Someone's coming!" said Spider-Girl.

"Masks on! Now!" said Spidey.

And who should fly in but another one of their father's enemies. Mysterios.

"Drat! Just missed their true identities! Oh well, all I really need to do is get this mind control chip on one of and reek my vengeance upon your father!" said Mysterios.

"Hey sis look, it's the talking fish bowl." Said Spidey.

"What'cha doin in Jump City bulb head?" asked Spider-Girl.

"You're definitely the spawn of Spider-Man. You both have his wise guy mouth!" said Mysterios.

"Yep and proud of it." Said Spidey.

Mysterios took out some sort of gun and started rapid fire. But thanks to spider sense every shot missed.

Spider-Girl used some of her webbing to bring one into her hand for a better look.

"He's shooting tranquilizer darts at us?" questioned Spider-Girl.

But the dart opened up and shot it's needle into her wrist. "OW!"

She took out the needle and gave the villain a confused look. "Funny… I don't feel sleepy."

"That's because it wasn't filled with a tranquilizer. It was filled with my mind control serum." Said Mysterios.

Spider-Girl's eyes widened in realization. The whole chip talk was just a lie so she or her brother would be off guard when they would examine the darts.

"No…" whispered Spidey.

"Now come here my dear." Said Mysterios.

Spider-Girl had a look of pure terror on her face as her legs started to bring her unwillingly towards him.

"AHA! IT WORKS!" said Mysterios.

He cupped the girl's chin in his hand.

"Now my dear, for your first order of evil…I want you to DESTROY your brother!" said Mysterios.

Spider-Girl tried to fight it but she quickly found that a web line was already attached to her brother's chest. She grimaced when she found that she had reluctantly sent him flying towards her to hit her fist.

"This should be good. Spider-Brother versus Spider-Sister." Chuckled Mysterios.

"Please…Run!" begged Spider-Girl.

"No. Not until you break free from his control!" said Spidey.

"If I could do that don't you think I would've done so by now!" demanded Spider-Girl.

She unwillingly sent a flying kick towards her brother but he luckily dodged.

"You have to stop me bro! I don't want to hurt you!" said Spider-Girl.

"I'm not going to fight you sis!" said Spidey.

"You fool! She doesn't have a choice and neither do you!" said Mysterios.

"That's where you wrong light bulb! Come on sis, fight it!" said Spidey.

"I can't!" said Spider-Girl.

"Yes you can! You're stronger than this! You said you didn't want to fail me again, well now's the time to prove it! Fight back! You can beat it!" said Spidey.

To Mysterios' utter shock Spider-Girl actually managed to turn around, with much difficulty, and launched a web line towards him. When she pulled him towards her Spidey kicked him in the stomach.

"That was for my sister you jerk!" said Spidey.

Well with two spider powered super heroes working together Mysterios lost pretty quickly and was hanging from a lamp post all webbed up.

"Nice technique bro." said Spider-Girl.

"Thanks. I like to stick to the classics you know. Nothing beats old school." Said Spidey.

"I hear that." Said Spider-Girl.

"So you feeling okay now?" asked Spidey.

"Yeah. That serum stuff is starting to ware off thank God." Said Spider-Girl.

"Glad to hear it." Said Spidey.

"Listen baby brother, if you really want to stay here I won't stop you. You've grown up…more than I thought you did. Dad would be proud of you." Said Spider-Girl.

"No, Dad would be proud of us; and I got a pretty good feeling he is." Said Spidey.

"Well give us a call sometime and drop by. I'll tell Mom not to worry about you. Oh and by the way…"

She leaned in closer so Mysterios wouldn't hear her.

"I think you're friends heard me calling you by your real name." said Spider-Girl.

"Oh no. I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" asked Spidey.

"Most likely not." Said Spider-Girl.

She shot out a web line and swung away. But before 'Petey' went back to the Tower, there was still one last thing he needed to do. He went up to the cocooned Mysterios and placed a card on him.

The card read:

'Courtesy of your friendly next door Titan, Spider-Teen'


	10. Injured Dash

Me: "Yep you're right, doing side stories for all the Titans X, here's Violet. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Violet was drinking a soda in the living room when all of a sudden the alarm went off.

"What's wrong now?" asked Violet.

Jenny typed something into the computer and turned to face everyone.

"Something's headed towards us! And fast!" said Jenny.

Everyone ran down stairs to the front door to see if it was a possible attack.

As the speeding figure reached the Tower, it tripped on a rock causing for whatever it was to stumble towards the teenagers. When it stopped Violet's eyes widened as she found out that the speeding figure was…

"Dash?" asked Violet.

Her little brother wasn't looking too good. Somebody really did a number on him.

"Violet…help." Said Dash.

Before Violet could respond Dash lost consciousness.

(Role theme song)

(Old Titans Theme Music Starts Up)

_When you need a good friend just you guess..._

_Titans X!_

_No need to think about it _

_They're the best!_

_Titans X!_

_Different teens with nothing alike_

_Come together just so they can fight_

_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_These young heroes chose something that changed their lives..._

_Titans X!_

_Are they good enough that they can survive?_

_Titans X!_

_You can trust when they get the call-_

_They'll be there to stop it all..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_Titans X! Go!_

_1234 Go!_

_titans X!_

You see Dash in the medical wing.

"So what did you do now Dash?" asked Violet.

"Hey! What happened wasn't my fault!" said Dash.

"Well then, what did happen?" asked Violet.

"Well Mom and Dad got this call about some sort of androids busting up down town and thought that they may need me so I tagged along." Said Dash.

"I take it the battle didn't go too well." Said Violet.

"These androids were unlike anything we've ever fought before! Not only did they have that learning thing, but they could go through stuff, disappear, and fly!"

"They sound much more unique than the other droids." Said Violet.

"They beat us pretty bad." Said Dash sadly.

Violet put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder and said "We'll get them back."

Soon Violet was packing her things in her room when Danny entered.

"Going somewhere? Like I don't know, off to save some very close relatives?" asked Danny.

"Danny? But how did…"

"You're not the only one who can turn invisible remember? Listen, we're a team and we're going with you. It'll be your mission so you get to call the shots." Said Danny.

Elsewhere in the Tower…

Vexx was in front of Robin's old R Cycle.

"It's called the R Cycle. It used to be Nightwing's but I guess he moved on to another or something." Said Spidey.

"And you want me to have it?" asked Vexx.

"Well Violet doesn't want it. And besides her you're the only one who really needs it." Said Jenny.

Vexx looked it over and gave the two Titans an annoyed look. "I don't even know how this thing works!"

"You'll learn. I mean, how hard could it be?" asked Jenny.

Back with Violet and Danny, Violet was loading all sorts of things into the T-Ship.

"You sure we can fly this thing?" asked Violet.

"The original Titans left instructions on how to fly it." Said Danny.

Vexx then came crashing through the wall riding the R Cycle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Vexx.

Vexx crashed into a support beam leaving the R Cycle a mess. Spidey and Jenny soon came running out of the hole to check on him.

"Vexx! Are you okay?" asked Jenny.

"Cough! I'm fine! Cough!" wheezed Vexx.

"So besides the crash…how'd you like it?" asked Spidey.

"I liked it! I liked it!" said Vexx.


	11. Evil Alliance

Me: "Well let's check up on our favorite Titans X shall we? Start the fic."

4

3

2

The T-Ship was flying in the air until a certain volcano island came into view. Vexx was reading a certain book at the time but nobody knew it.

"So that's Nomanis Land?" asked Danny.

"Yep." Said Violet.

"And you're sure that your parents are being held there?" asked Jenny.

"Well according to Dash this should be where they were taken." Said Violet.

So the Titans X flew low to avoid radar and finally came within landing distance of the island.

"Prepare for landing." Ordered Violet.

"Uh right!" said Vexx.

Vexx looked at the controls in front of him and didn't have a clue on how to work them. There was an instruction manual…he just couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Someone else is going to have to do it because I can't make head or tails of this thing!" said Vexx.

"Fine. I'll do it." Said Jenny.

"Thanks." Said Vexx.

He then went back to reading his book which was entitled 'How to Ride a Motorcycle'.

When the T-Ship landed four of the Titans walked out but Vexx couldn't figure out how to open the lid, he pressed a button and blew up a tree. So Vexx gave up and punched his way out. The four Titans groaned.

"What?" asked Vexx.

All of a sudden a ghost ray hit them.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Spidey.

"Well I'm going to have to go out on a limb here and say it was the robots that are flying right at us!" said Jenny.

Sure enough there were robots coming straight towards them.

"What is with Plasmius now a days? Has he gone into the ghost powered robots business or something?" asked Danny.

A blue mist then came out of his mouth. Who should appear in front of them but Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius!" said Danny.

"Very good Daniel. But I do believe you left out some major points." Said Vlad.

"Yeah? Well you forgot about me." Said a new voice.

The next thing Vlad knew something caught his cape and started to spin it around his body. He couldn't tell who or what was doing it, just that it was a red blur. Once Vlad was all tied up the blur stopped in front of the Titans.

"DASH?" shouted Violet.

"Didn't actually think I would let you keep me out of this did you?" asked Dash.

"Dash what are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the tower!" said Violet.

"Well there my parents too. I have as much of a right to save them as you do!" said Dash.

"That's not the point! You're injured! Do have any idea how dead I'm going to be when mom finds I let you come in your condition?" asked Violet.

"Hey! You didn't let me anything! I stowed away…" started Dash.

The two started a heated argument as the Titans just stared and watched them. However, their argument was cut short as Vlad broke free.

"You guys go on ahead without me. I'll handle the cheese head." Said Danny.

"But…" started Violet.

"Do you want to save your folks or not?" asked Danny.

"Okay then…Titans! Move out!" ordered Violet.

"Hang on just a sec!" said Vexx.

He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled. The R-cycle roared and erupted out of the back of the T-Ship and stopped right in front of Vexx.

"Me and Jenny tricked it out so it sort of has an auto pilot so Vexx won't crash as much." Said Spidey.

"And I read this help book so now I know how to go and stop. Hopefully I'm not going to crash again." Said Vexx.

"Just go!" ordered Danny as he dodged a ghost ray from his enemy.

Vexx hopped on the R-Cycle, the front wheel reared up into the air with a mighty engine roar right before Vexx rode off with the others.

The Titans were trying to find the entrance into the volcano.

"Let's see now, where was that entrance last time?" asked Violet.

"Wasn't it in that cave where we spent the night last time?" asked Dash.

"No. That wasn't an entrance it was more like an inferno thanks to SOMEBODY." Said Violet.

"Hey that wasn't my fault and you know it!" said Dash.

"You guys! This isn't the time to be arguing!" said Spidey.

Something that looked like a miniature metal pumpkin landed in front of them and started to beep faster and faster.

"Violet! Shield Now!" shouted Spidey.

Violet quickly put up a force field around her and her teammates protecting them from the explosion.

"That was a pumpkin bomb! But it's impossible! Dad was there when Uncle Harry destroyed all of the Green Goblin's weapons!" said Spidey.

Sounds of a jet was heard as someone in Green Goblin armor soon appeared in front of them.

"That's true, but someone else found the blue prints and notes!" said the Green Goblin.

Vexx had heard that the R-Cycle was capable of firing lasers and was wonder how to do that. 'This stupid thing should have it's own manual.' Thought Vexx.

For once it appeared that Vexx did something right and managed to shoot down the goblin's glider.

"Well how do you like that? I actually got the stupid thing to work." Said Vexx.

The Goblin soon came out of the crash site looking seriously pissed off.

"Think you can handle this guy by yourself?" asked Violet.

Spidey looked at Violet then the Green Goblin.

"Well…" Spidey cracked his knuckles. "I can try. But you guys go on ahead, if there's trouble I know who to call."

Violet nodded and ran off with the others. They soon came upon a monorail that led into the mountain.

"**Oh yeah.**" Said both Violet and Dash.

"Can we please just get a move on?" asked Vexx.

"Yeah big talk coming from a guy on a motorcycle." Said Violet.

Vexx actually grabbed Violet by the wrist and brought her up behind him on the motorcycle.

"Then hold on to your mask already screamer!" said Violet.

Vexx roared the engine and took off with Dash and Jenny right behind them.

"Screamer?" asked Dash.

"Eh heh heh heh. Sort of a nickname I earned." Said Violet.

"Sure thing…Ivisogirl." Said Dash.

"You know about that?" asked Violet.

"It was practically broadcasted!" said Dash.

Jenny picked up the R-Cycle along with Dash and brought them onto the monorail.

Me: "And that's all there is for now. I'm sorry folks but I really, really, REALLY wanted to make this chapter longer but I need to check on something before I go any further. But here's a little preview of what's to come."

4

3

2

You see Jenny glowing a ghostly green as she rises into the air. The voice she speaks is not her own but one that Danny knows all too well.

"At last! I, Technus, Master of all things electronic and mechanical have taken over the body of XJ9!"

"Fight him Jenny! You can do it!" said Danny.

But Danny was quickly punched through the wall courtesy of the controlled XJ9.

The scene skips to where Vexx is in front of a castle guarded by what looked like Malchior's twin brother.

"Sorry but I don't have time to go play rescuer to a princess. There's a city with a team that needs my help." Said Vexx.

Vexx turns around and starts to walk away from the sorcerer who brought him here.

"Wait! What if I told you she might have the power to send you back to Astara?" asked the sorcerer.

Vexx froze in his tracks.

The scene changes to where Spidey is wearing the black symbiote costume.

"Spider-Teen is dead! There's only Spider-Poison now!" said Spidey.

Fast forward to where Spider-Man is in front of his son.

"You're just jealous because you were never this good with the suit!" shouted Spidey.

"Petey you've got to listen to me! That suit you're wearing…is a parasite." Said Spider-Man.

Spidey's eyes widen as he says this.

"Dad…I-I can't get it off! Help me!" said Spidey.

Scene skips to another side story.

"**Vexx loves the princess. Vexx loves the princess.**" Chanted Spidey and Danny.

"I'm going to kill the two of you!" shouts Vexx.

He then starts chasing them around the room.

Meanwhile said princess is blushing like crazy at the thought.

Me: "I'd show you more but I don't want to spoil it. I'll see you the next time I update."


	12. And then there were two

Me: "When there's updates you know who to caaaaaaaaall, ME! Start the fic."

4

3

2

Violet, Vexx, Dash and Jenny had managed to make their way inside the facility. Unfortunately this was where they ran into the robots with ghost powers. They were practically surrounded.

"Think you three can go on ahead without me while I take care of these guys?" asked Vexx.

"But there's so many!" said Violet.

"Trust me…" said Vexx.

It was at this moment that Vexx actually gave a cocky grin for the first time ever in this word and said "I've faced worse."

"Well…if you're sure." Said Violet.

"Yeah! I'm sure! Now go rescue your folks…or I'm going to kick your butt!" said Vexx.

The robots started to come closer.

"Okay boys…" two blades popped out on top of his gauntlets, one for each hand. "Who wants to get sliced up first?"

The robots started to close in but Vexx gave them all slashes across the chest, bladed upper cuts, and bicycle kicks. But when the robots all duplicated each other it looked like they had the drop on him, but Vexx just smiled.

"So you think that's going to give you some kind of edge huh?" asked Vexx.

Vexx pulled back his hands and his gauntlets started to glow blue.

"Think again." Said Vexx.

He fired several blue magical blasts at the robots destroying each one of its target. To his left he spotted a new robot getting ready to fire at him. But Vexx ran over much faster than he usually runs and destroyed the robot.

Vexx smiled to himself as he saw the utter damage he caused to the robots.

"Sigh. I love it when my gauntlets are charged." Said Vexx.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile Danny was having some trouble of his own. Vlad was seriously kicking his butt.

An ecto rope appeared in Vlad's arm and he wrapped it around Danny's body.

"Heh. Never thought you were they type to make such easy mistakes." Said Danny.

His hands glowed green as he grabbed the rope and sent a green whiplash headed straight for Vlad.

"Go Ghost Stinger!" shouted Danny.

"Oh please Danny, I don't make mistakes I erase them." Said Vlad.

He sent his own pinkish whiplash down the rope which managed to overpower the one Danny sent shocking him until he fell to the ground.

"Just give it up Daniel, not only is it that you can't beat me but I'm your only chance of becoming human." Said Vlad.

"What're you talking about?" asked Vlad.

"Oh come now, you think that you just so HAPPENED to take a drink and just so HAPPENED to get stuck in your ghost mode? Are you sure you're a C student and not an F one?" asked Vlad.

"You? You did this to me?" demanded Danny.

"Of course my dear boy, I was getting a little impatient with you coming to join me. In short, if you ever want to become human again you have no choice but to join me." Said Vlad.

"I'm still never going to join you and what's more is I'm going to beat you!" said Danny.

"Oh please, now exactly how do you plan to do that?" asked Vlad.

"You may have more experience than me, but there's one thing I can do that you can't!" said Danny.

Danny unleashed a ghostly wail on Vlad. Vlad had put up a shield but it was quickly shattered and Vlad was hit full force of the Ghostly Wail. When Danny finally finished Vlad had changed back. Danny walked over to him and looked at Vlad's unconscious form.

"I'd suck you into the Fenton Thermos but I forgot it at the Tower. You got lucky this time Vlad." Said Danny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile Spidey was doing even worse than Danny. This new Green Goblin was just as tough as the old one... if not then more so.

"Now this is just plain pathetic!" said the Green Goblin.

He had picked Spidey up by his throat to look him in the eye panel.

"I had expected better from the son of the legendary Spider-Man." Said the Green Goblin.

He punched Spidey in his stomach sending him crashing into a tree. Spidey got up painfully and threw the tree at his foe. Unfortunately the Green Goblin caught the tree and broke it over his knee.

He marched over to Spidey and kicked him in the face sending him crashing into a wall. His entire body hurt but he knew he had to get up or he would surely die.

"This is too easy…Petey!" said the Green Goblin.

"You know who I am?" asked Spidey.

"I know a lot more than that! I know that your precious mother is pregnant AGAIN! I think I'll pay them a little visit once I'm done kicking you around." Said the Green Goblin.

Miraculously enough, Spidey had gotten up. He was now more determined than ever. The Green Goblin made a move to kick him in his face but Spidey had somehow managed to catch it and send him flying with a punch.

"I may not be my father, but no one AND I MEAN NO ONE…threatens my family!" shouted Spidey.

The Green Goblin gave a wordless battle cry as he charged towards his enemy. But Spidey saw him coming and fired some web balls at him which managed to slow him down.

Spidey used a web line to catapult himself straight towards the green goblin kicking him in the stomach. The Green Goblin landed roughly against a cliff. Spidey attached a web line to a fairly sized boulder and pulled it down onto the Green Goblin. He managed to push the boulder off but he was extremely tired and most of him was swollen now.

He stumbled over to Spidey giving a look of the utter most loathing. Spidey blew on his opponent's mask and the Green Goblin collapsed.

"Now to see who you really are!" said Spidey.

He reached down and pulled of the Green Goblin's mask to find…

"Who the hell are you?" asked Spidey.

He actually didn't recognize the face.

"You were expecting Harry Osborn?" he asked.

"Well…kind of." Said Spidey.

"Oh I'm so sorry to disappoint you." He said sarcastically.

Spidey just rolled his eyes and started to web him up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile Violet, Jenny, and Dash were running through the halls.

"ARGH! You'd think I'd remember which room it was that we were held in last time!" said Violet.

"Not your fault, all these doors look the same." Said Dash.

"Then what do you say we pick one already?" said Jenny.

"Wait Jenny!" shouted Violet.

She opened a door to find all of Syndrome's minions inside, several were playing cards.

"Uh anybody call for a bunch of super heroes? No? So sorry to bother you than." Said Jenny.

Luck was not on their side today as the three remaining heroes ran.

"Invisogirl!" shouted Jenny.

"Do you really have to call me that?" asked Violet as she continued to run.

"Never mind that! I'll hold these guys off while you go find your family!" said Jenny.

"Okay then. Good luck." Said Violet.

"Your funeral!" said Dash.

As the two ran off Jenny stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Okay boys…who wants a butt whooping first?" asked Jenny.

Me: "And that's all you'll get for now. I'll update this thing when I can get everything straightened out."


	13. An Incredible resolve

Alright then, let's see if I can pull of this chapter the way I want to. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Syndrome smiled as he saw both Bob and his wife being held in the same exact magnetic prison as last time.

"I still don't understand it! How could he have survived? He went into a jet engine for crying out loud!" whispered Helen to her husband.

She must not have whispered low enough because Syndrome had heard her.

"Oh I'll tell you how! I was rescued!" said Syndrome.

"Rescued? YOU WERE PULLED INTO A JET ENGINE!" shouted Bob.

_Flashback_

"**Just as I was sure I was done for…" narrated Syndrome.**

Syndrome tried to grab hold of something to prevent himself from being pulled into the jet engine but could not get a grip on anything. With one last yelp he was yanked backwards onto go right through the engine completely unharmed.

"**I was saved by someone I found who had a lot of common with."**

Syndrome looked up to see Vlad Plasmius, who had as it turned out made him intangible so he would go right through the engine unharmed.

"You-You saved me! Are you a super?" asked Syndrome.

"Me? A super? HA! Far from it! I've been watching you and I'm impressed with you work…friend." said Vlad.

_End Flashback_

"He saved me no thanks to you so called heroes!" said Syndrome.

"You tried to have me and my family killed!" shouted Bob.

"And you tried to steal Jack Jack!" said Helen.

"Speaking of whom, it's about time for me to check on a certain baby. We have a score to settle." Said Syndrome.

Helen looked as if her whole world had just fallen apart. Bob tried to comfort her but he couldn't reach.

As soon as Syndrome left a certain Violet Parr became visible again.

"Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap! I thought he was never going to leave! I mean I know how villains love to monologue but I thought he was going to keep talking forever!" said Violet.

"**Violet!"** shouted both parents.

Dash soon came speeding in holding Jack Jack.

"And look who I found." Said Dash.

Jack Jack giggled and cooed.

Violet went over to control panel and pushed a couple of buttons releasing her parents.

"Now we need to stop Syndrome!" said Bob.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." Said Violet.

"Violet what're you talking about?" asked Helen.

Three seconds later Syndrome came crashing through door courtesy of Jenny's fist. She knocked down the door to reveal herself and the rest of the Titans X.

"Man what a wimp." Said Jenny.

"Mom, Dad, this is my team." Said Violet.

Violet paused for a second as she saw how beat up Spidey was.

"What happened to you?" asked Violet.

"Let's just say I earned a whole new respect for my dad. OW! Oh I'm going to be feeling that in the morning." Said Spidey.

"Well nice to see Violet has some friends looking out for her." Said Helen.

However Bob just seemed to scowl for a second or two.

"Three boys and only two girls? I don't like this." Said Bob.

"You don't like anything that involves me and boys." Said Violet.

But before Bob could reply he, Helen, Dash, and Jack Jack were frozen by zero point energy.

Syndrome was about to blast the Titans X but Violet shouted 'Titans move!" just in time for them to scatter.

"Fine then. I have something very special for all of you…I was saving this for Mr. Incredible but you forced me to bring it out." Said Syndrome.

He pressed a button on his glove (Being careful to keep the Incredibles frozen) and the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" shouted Jenny.

"I'm sure you all remember the giant robot you fought in Jump City. Vlad convinced me to give it a test run there, but now it's even better than before." Said Syndrome.

Syndrome laughed evilly as he flew off with Violet's family.

Erupting from the ground came the same Omnidroid that they had fought before.

"We've taken this thing down before we can do it again! Titans! Go!" shouted Violet.

Vexx jumped up and climbed into Jenny's arm which soon turned into a cannon.

"Ready?" asked Jenny.

"Ready!" said Vexx.

"Okay then, VEXX CANNON!" shouted Jenny.

She fired the furry warrior at the robot only to have him knocked down by one of the robot's arms.

The Titans X were trying valiantly to stop the robot but it had learned from it's mistakes in the past battle.

Jenny got slammed into the side of the wall.

"Nothing's working!" said Jenny.

"Of course! It's a learning robot, I'm such a spazz! We need to attack it with some new techniques!" said Violet.

Spidey smiled underneath his mask.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking Invisogirl?" asked Spidey.

She scowled for a second at being called Invisogirl but then smirked.

Violet put up a force field around herself. Spidey attached a couple of web lines to her force field and started to swing her around in a circle.

"Icredi-Wrecking Ball!" shouted Spidey.

He let go of the web lines sending Violet speeding towards the Omnidroid. She crashed right into it's armor leaving a nice dent.

Jenny and Danny linked their arms together facing back to back. Jenny got her laser limbs out and Danny's hands started to glow green. The next thing you knew they were twirling around into a tornado firing lasers and ghost rays everywhere.

"**Laser Barrage!"** shouted both of them.

The Omnidroid took a couple of hits but in reality it was all a distraction so Vexx could sneak underneath it.

Just when Vexx was under the middle of the robot a blade appeared on top of his war gauntlets.

"Time to open this tin can." Said Vexx.

Vexx was about to cut a hole to get himself inside when the robot's second head dropped down and spotted Vexx. Vexx, not knowing what else to do, simply smashed his fist into the screen and proceeded to cut off the head.

Once it was gone there was a nice hole for Vexx to climb into.

Inside Vexx found that the brain itself was a lot smaller than the first time. But…there were a lot of wires connected to it, and with Vexx having incredibly sharp fingers he couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"Let's see…I'm going to cut this wire and this wire…hey this wire looks important, I think I'll cut it. You're cut and you're cut and you're so cut I'm not even going to talk about it." Said Vexx.

For the first time in a long while Vexx was enjoying himself. Meanwhile outside the Omnidroid's body was starting to become limp.

"Jenny! Vexx is doing his job well, you go and stop Syndrome!" said Violet.

Jenny nodded and flew off.

The Omnidroid fell to the ground and toppled over. It's head got kicked out and left and exit for Vexx.

"Well that was… fun." Said Vexx.

"Whoa, I didn't even know you were capable of such a thing as fun." Said Spidey.

"Watch it web head!" said Vexx.

Jenny crashed through the roof carrying Violet's family and a beaten down Syndrome.

The Incredible family ran over to Violet and shared in a hearty hug.

Vexx looked at this sight and couldn't help but reminisce on one of the moments he had with his grandfather.

_Flashback _

A very young Vexx is being tucked into bed by his grandfather Vargas. However, Vexx did not have his gauntlets. His hands actually looked normal sized while when he has his gauntlets on they looked unnaturally big. Thus it is concluded that this flashback predates when Vexx found the war talons. It was also back when he had his boyhood innocence.

"Grandpa, do you think Dark Yabu will ever be defeated?" asked Vexx.

"The planet's been fighting him and his shadow wraith army for several hundred years Vexx, they're bound to beat him sooner or later. But don't you worry about him, we're safe here in this village." Said Vargas.

Vexx gave a big yawn.

"Tell me a story Grandpa." Said Vexx.

"Okay, how about I tell you the story of the Astari War Talons?" asked Vargas.

"I said a story not a myth. Everyone knows that those things don't actually exist." Said Vexx.

"Oh but they do my boy." Said Vargas.

Vexx gasped in child like enthusiasm.

"Really Grandpa?" asked Vexx.

"Yes my boy. Legend has it that only the greatest warrior may posses them, for you see child it is not the warrior who chooses them but the talons that choose the warrior." Said Vargas.

"But Grandpa how can a pair of gauntlets choose something?" asked Vexx.

"I'll tell you how my boy, the gauntlets are alive." Said Vargas.

Vexx gasped yet again in child like enthusiasm.

"However, not a single warrior in the past has been able to unlock their full potential. Maybe someday they'll be a warrior who can perceive with the mind and not the eye who can find the legendary artifacts." Said Vargas.

Vexx gave another big yawn.

"Okay, that's enough for one night. Time for bed." Said Vargas

"But I'm not tired." Lied Vexx.

"Sh! Not another word till morning." Said Vargas.

Vargas blew out the candle on the dresser that sat next to Vexx's bed and left him to sleep.

_End Flashback._

In the end the gauntlets did choose him but binding themselves to him permanently was the most painful experience in his life. But as he looked at Violet being reunited with her family he couldn't help but feel happy for her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later…

Jenny had Syndrome, the new Green Goblin, a beaten Syndrome and an unconscious Vlad all tied up.

"Time to get these guys to the proper authorities." Said Jenny.

"But I still don't get who the new Green Goblin is? I've never seen him before in my life." Said Spidey.

"I'll tell you who I am! Norman Osborn used to work with a scientist on his projects but when he became the Green Goblin he killed him! That man he killed was my father!"

Jenny bopped him on the head with her fist knocking him out.

"Quiet you!" said Jenny.

"Ironic…he became the very thing he hated." Said Spidey.

Meanwhile Bob, Helen, and Dash were busy praising Violet.

"We're all very proud of you Vi." Said Helen.

"You've really matured Violet. Especially with the way you took command. You've become a young women." Said Bob.

"Yeah I guess you've matured by a tiiiiiiiiiny bit." Said Dash.

As Violet waved to her family goodbye from the taking off of the T-Ship Helen realized something very important.

"Bob…How are we going to get off the island?" asked Helen.

"Don't worry, we can call someone from the National Supers Agency to pick us up." Said Bob.

This side story is OVER! The next one is about Vexx where you get to see his full story. I'll see you the next time I update…whenever that'll be.


	14. Vexx's Origin

Okay I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time and I'm not waiting anymore. Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own anything so don't say I do. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Spidey and Danny's eyes were beginning to twitch.

"We've been watching The Cheetah Girls for several hours now! I don't how much more of this I can take!" said Spidey.

"Yeah well you try to pop their movie out with laser happy Jenny watching it." Said Danny.

"Hey where's Vexx? He's missing out on a great movie." Said Violet.

"Oh yeah so great I fell like I should shoot myself in the h…"

Spidey would have finished but Danny slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I think he's in his room." Said Danny.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to go and drag him out." Said Violet.

"Well you can try anyways. Vexx isn't afraid of facing a woman's wrath." Said Spidey.

Violet went down the hall to Vexx's room where she heard a number of grunts. She opened the door to find that Vexx practicing a few martial arts moves on a wooden dummy.

"Hey Vexx we rented a really good movie, why not come watch it with us? It has a good song in it about princesses rather rescuing themselves than waiting for someone to come and get them." Said Violet.

"If they didn't want to get rescued then why did they bother to get themselves captured in the first place?" asked Vexx as he performed a series of katas on the wooden dummy.

"Listen, are you going to come and watch the movie with us or not?" asked Violet.

"No thanks, I still need to train to kill Dark Yabu!" said Vexx as he kicked off the wooden dummy's head.

"Yabu, Yabu, Yabu, that's all we ever hear out of you. Why is so important that you kill him? Isn't just defeating him enough?" asked Violet.

"You want to know? I mean really want to know?" asked Vexx.

"Well…yeah!" said Violet.

"To fully understand why you need to my entire story. Go and get the others, I only want to explain this once." Said Vexx.

Violet nodded and soon returned with the others.

"You pried them away from that stupid movie." Said Spidey. (A/N: if you watched the same movie for several hours wouldn't you think it's stupid?)

"Anyways, first you need to understand something. On my planet there are two races of people the Astarans like myself and the Astaries. The only difference between the two was there looks, Astarans usually have facial hair like myself…or at least the males do anyways. Astaries usually have something like purple, or pink, or green colored skin." Said Vexx.

_Flashback._

"**But the real story begins before I was even born, it begins 700 years ago. The Astaries had found a door that could open door ways to other worlds called the Rift. They thought that they could learn miraculous things from others worlds as well as teach a few things. However…it was a door better left closed. Because as it turned out the Shadow Realm **(A/N: Not to be confused with Yugioh) **was on the other side along with Dark Yabu and his Shadow Wraith army. Hell was unleashed upon the once beautiful Astara."**

Dark Yabu and a fleet of floating ships came out of the Rift and started destroying planets and taking innocent lives.

He laughs evilly as his Shadow Wraiths devour the innocent people.

"**Shadow Wraiths are Dark Yabu's own personal army of demons. Trying to kill them is like trying to kill a roach, very hard and almost impossible to do. And even if you do manage to kill one its heart would still keep on beating." **

The Shadow Wraiths were now devouring the energy that was powering the Rift leaving them stuck…which was perfectly alright with them seeing as how they had so much energy to eat and people to kill.

"**However, my village, the Overwood had managed to escape such evil and lived peacefully for a number of generations. However, nothing lasts forever, not even peace. Dark Yabu found the village and in his savagery drove the defenseless villagers before them save for village guardian…my Grandfather and myself"**

Shadow Wraiths under the command of Dark Yabu were terrorizing the poor villagers. Vexx and Vargas were now surrounded by Dark Yabu's own personal Shadow Wraith guards.

"**We fought valiantly but unarmed and outnumbered my Grandfather and myself could not stand against Dark Yabu's evil power and were bound in chains with the others."**

The guards pushed Vexx and Vargas down and forced chains on to them causing Vexx to growl at them angrily.

"**We were forced to toil in the labyrinth of tunnels that surrounded the village as slaves."**

Vexx and Vargas were mining in said tunnels but Vargas wasn't looking so good.

Vargas started having a coughing fit and Vexx went over to make sure he was okay.

"Back to work slacker!" shouted one of the guards.

The guard viciously whipped both Vexx and Vargas in the back, Vexx turned to the guard with rage burning his eyes.

"**Beaten by word and whip I endured until my rage became unbearable. I lashed out against my oppressors by was stopped by the very shadows that answered Yabu's call." **

Vexx picked up the mining pick and leapt at the guard who whipped them only to find that he was stopped in mid air but some type of purple smoke that incased itself around him. Out from the Shadows came Dark Yabu, the purple smoke caused Vexx great pain and was increasing all the more.

"**I would have died then if it were not for the sacrifice of my Grandfather."**

Just when it seemed that Dark Yabu was going to kill Vexx, a mining pick flew at Dark Yabu going straight through him as if he himself was made of smoke. Dark Yabu dropped Vexx because of the sudden pain and turned to see who dared attack him.

There was Vargas, it was he who had saved his grandson. He showed no fear, only determination to protect his only living family member.

"**Fully enraged, Dark Yabu turned his wrath on my Grandfather and showed no mercy."**

Dark Yabu sent a stream of the same purple smoke which enveloped Vargas causing him to shout out in pain.

"No! Noooooooooo!" pleaded Vexx.

Before his very eyes Vexx had lost the only family he had ever known.

"**After night fall, vowing revenge I escaped the imprisonment and made my way to the heart of on Dark Yabu's fleet ship with intent on destroying him."**

Vexx was going to have to be careful. He snuck past a sleeping guard and made his way over to said ship.

But the odd thing was he didn't see Dark Yabu anywhere. However, there was something giving off a bright light. Vexx turned to see what the light was and gasped at what he saw.

"**However, fate would not grant me with revenge but fortune. Do you know what I found? The Legendary Astari War Talons, unable to destroy the powerful artifacts Dark Yabu had hidden them away fear that they may fall into enemy hands. I think my hands would have qualified."**

The Talons for some odd reason were grasped onto a rock. As Vexx began to walk closer to them they began to react more. But when the gauntlets started prying themselves off the rock Vexx took a step back.

The gauntlets circled Vexx a couple of times before clenching their fists. The gauntlets latched themselves on to Vexx.

"**I screamed as the talons bound themselves to me forever and my fate to all Astara. In short, if I die so does all chances of Astara remaining alive. Some of it is already just floating pieces of what it once was."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Vexx in pain.

It was the most painful experience Vexx had ever endured. And just as the gauntlets had finished their job Vexx had lost consciousness and the fleet ship exploded. Unfortunately Dark Yabu saw his ship explode.

"**When I lost consciousness I woke up in some type of dream world. At first when I started hearing voices I thought I had lost my mind, but then I realized it was the Talons themselves speaking to me."**

"_Vexx…"_

Vexx's eyes were beginning to open but closed again. He didn't want to wake up, his whole body hurt.

"_Vexx…open your eyes."_

Vexx opened his eyes and was surprised at where he was. There were floating blocks everywhere and a giant door in front of him. Over the edge of the platform he was on was an endless void. If he were to fall he'd be falling forever.

"_You have endured so much and yet your journey has only just begun. We have waited an eternity for one who can perceive with the mind and not the eye. The mark of your grandfather's Vargas's passing lies heavily upon you. A part of you is linked to him even in death."_

An image of Vargas appeared infront of Vexx. He was in some type of red prison and a particular breed of Shadow Wraiths called Shadow Creeps were attacking him, they looked as if they were zombies with the head of a demonic skeleton only made out of smoke. Clawing and biting him as they flew past him a couple of times.

"_As Yabu murdered Vargas he deemed your grandfather unworthy of the mercy of eternal peace. Yet, he imprisoned him in a part of which could never be held captive in life. Your grandfather's essence is trapped in the realm of Dark Yabu's amulet. Where Yabu will feed upon his pain and fear until Vargas is no more." _

The image disappeared leaving Vexx with a lot on his mind and a heavy heart.

"_But if you learn our ways. The potential to save him is in your hands. We will grant you all the knowledge and experience of the past guardians who have borne us throughout the ages. We can help you to unlock the doors of your own perception so that you may avenge your grandfather and redeem him from his plight."_

Vexx got up onto his feet with a look of determination on his face.

"**So the gauntlets taught me everything I would need to know about how to use them. And before I knew it, it was time for me to go."**

The giant door opened up to reveal a swirling green tunnel.

"_You have done well. Beyond this door lies the world in which you alone must use what you have learned to achieve your purpose."_

Vexx nodded and leapt into the tunnel.

"_Take heart, for the measure of a person lies not in how one deals with the easiest situations. But rather what you do in the most hopeless of circumstances."_

"**The next thing I knew I was waking up in some type of crypt that laid in a place called Timberdale." **

Vexx looked around and saw that the room was some type of crypt. The room was filled with paintings of warriors. Now these warriors all had two things in common, one they were all taller than him, and two they all had the Astari War Talons on in each painting.

"Ah back among the living I see." Said a voice.

Vexx turned to see a very old man with a walking stick and a hunch back heading towards him. He had a bushy mustache and a very bald head.

"You're a stout one aren't ya? When I found ya I thought ya dead so I brought you here. This chamber is where the past talon bearers and entombed." Said the old man.

That did explain how he got there. The old man held out his hands to show numerous scratches and cuts on them.

"Cursed things nearly cut my hands off as I carried you here." Said the old man.

Vexx felt a bit guilty even if the gauntlets did have a mind of their own.

"Yabu destroyed the village. They're all gone except for you…and old Darby here." Said the old man.

Vexx was shocked, he truly was alone.

"I'd love to get my hands on that soul sucking monster, but Darby can't see so good anymore." Said Darby as he waved his hand in front of his face without blinking.

"But you…" he said while pointing to Vexx, "You can stop him before he opens the door to his world, you could get to the land spire before it's too late." Said Darby.

"**The land spire was basically a door way to the rift that was available to each different part of Astara."**

"If he opens the Rift again those demons will destroy what little remains of Astara, and all of us with it, than there will be nothing left to stop the Wraiths from using the Rift for destroying other worlds." Said Darby.

They would need some type of hero but where were they going to find one…unless…was he thinking what Vexx thought he was thinking?

"It'll have to be you my boy, ol Darby can't go with you. But what I can do is guide you with my voice." Said Darby.

"**I later found out that I could use the Wraith Hearts to power the Rift and to get to Dark Yabu himself. Another thing I found out is that Dark Yabu himself cannot touch the Wraith Hearts, no one knows why but he can't. However, it was around my 25th or 26th Wraith Heart that me and 'Darby' got a surprise."**

The platform in the rift started to rise as both Vexx and Darby stood on it. It finally reached the top where a woman with a purple face with her back to them was standing. She was wearing green clothes with the top so tight it left nothing to the imagination. She turned around and saw Vexx and Darby.

"YOU!" shouted the woman.

She pointed a key staff towards them and shot a magical blast from it. Vexx leapt out of the way but Darby got hit square in the chest.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"**What happened next is something I will never forget."**

Darby started to change, he grew fangs and his shoulders sprouted spikes (two going outward and two going upward). His peasant clothes were replaced with a sorcerer's gown that was blacker than the night sky. Where Darby had once stood was now Dark Yabu.

"**I had been tricked! It was really Dark Yabu all along, there never was a Darby to begin with. Which was probably why the Astari War Talons had cut up his arms so much, they were trying to protect me. He was using me to gather Wraith Hearts for him to power the Rift. I was filled with an unbearable rage, a rage of both being tricked and betrayed, and of seeing the murderer of the only family I had ever known in front of me."**

Vexx leapt to attack Dark Yabu only for him to use some dark magic to strap him to one of pillars using some type of purple rope. It stuck like glue and kept Vexx where he stood. With another blast using the same type of spell he used on Vexx he also strapped the woman the pillar opposite.

Dark Yabu walked over to her smugly. He held her chin in his hand as he gave her a once over.

"Reia last of the cursed Astaries. So proud, so regal, so stupid." Said Dark Yabu.

She spat in his face causing him to let go of her chin.

"You'll never rule Astara!" proclaimed Reia.

Dark Yabu grinned as he walked over and picked up her key staff.

"We don't want to rule it, we intend to devour it! Every life that thrives here shall succumb to the Shadow Wraiths. You will bare witness to our triumph." Said Dark Yabu.

Dark Yabu made his way over to the Rift causing Vexx to snarl loudly with anger.

"Thank you boy, you've made all of this possible." Said Dark Yabu.

Vexx finally broke free using the war gauntlets. He leapt at Dark Yabu only for him to disappear into the Rift.

Vexx gave a shout anger and slammed his fists on the ground causing a small magical pulse.

"Yabu deceived you from the beginning, used you to power the Rift, making you think I was your enemy." Said Reia.

Vexx turned to her and prepped his fingers for some possible slicing. At first it looked as if he was going to cut the woman herself but turned out he was only going to cut her down.

"I failed!" Reia slammed her fist against the stone pillar in anger as she said this. "Without the key staff we can't close the Rift. But all hope is not lost, you can get it back. Follow Yabu into the Shadow Realm, your war talons will protect you. But first you'll need to activate the structures that lie in the three outer worlds, and return here to succeed. All hope lies with you now. Good luck."

"**I fought long and hard to activate those structures. At times I seriously thought I wasn't going to make it but I still pulled through none the less and made my way to the Shadow Realm."**

Vexx had hopped out of a portal and onto a long stone path. Vexx looked left and right, nothing but darkness was surrounding the entire place.

Vexx ran down the path and found the monster who had taken his grandfather away, Dark Yabu.

"You were a fool for coming here! But no fear, you shant be staying long." Said Dark Yabu.

Vexx gave a small growl and gave Dark Yabu a 'bring it on' signal with his hands.

Two black spheres formed in Dark Yabu's hands, he threw them to the ground where ten Shadow Creeps were formed.

"Destroy him for me my children!" ordered Dark Yabu.

Both the Shadow Creeps and Vexx charged at each other.

"**I soon found out that any Shadow Wraith in the Shadow Realm had their strength increased immensely thus making it much tougher fight. After I had disposed of his Shadow Creeps he tried again…only this time throwing fire balls at me. After that still didn't work on me Dark Yabu did something that still haunts my nightmares."**

Dark Yabu had appeared on the opposite side of Vexx. As he spread his arms out wide Shadow Creeps rose from the ground.

"Come to me, my children!" ordered Dark Yabu.

The Shadow Creeps leapt into Dark Yabu causing him to scream like a banshee. Dark Yabu held his head with his hands as he begun to change. Now in front of Vexx stood Dark Yabu as I giant spider.

"**Fighting Dark Yabu as a giant spider was one of the hardest fights in my entire life. Mainly because he kept trying to squash me with size and legs…he also breathed fire on me a lot. But by attacking the amulet on his lower thorax I was able to beat him and separate the amulet from him…or so I thought." **

Vexx ran to absorb the amulet but stopped when he saw that there were now two amulets. They both looked identical in each and everyway. Vexx didn't have much time so he was going to have to make his choice now.

Vexx chose the one on the left but started getting pulled into it.

"**The last thing I remember after that was falling through the sky where Raven saved me." **

_End Flashback_

"No matter what way I look at, no matter how many possible explanations I could have come up with it all ended with the simple fact that I had failed. I failed my Grandfather, I failed Reia, and I had failed all Astara. But on these Astari War Talons I vow, I shall return and I will kill Dark Yabu to prevent him from doing what he did to my world to any others." Said Vexx.

However, just as Vexx had finished these words a green whirlwind developed around himself.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Vexx.

The green whirlwind continued to get bigger and bigger until Vexx was completely enveloped him and disappeared with him in a flash of light.

"Okay…I don't think that was supposed to be part of his story." Said Spidey.

That's all you get for now. Hope this chapter was long enough for you. Sorry if it was a little light on action but next chapter will definitely have more I promise.


	15. Rescue Mission

Vexx landed flat on his face in a place where an old man seemed to have been waiting for him.

"At last, the warrior has arrived." Said the old man.

Vexx tackled the old man to the ground putting his blade just underneath his chin.

"You five seconds to explain yourself! I suggest you use them wisely!" said Vexx.

"I summoned you here because it has something to do with Dark Yabu!" said the old man.

Vexx's blade disappeared and he let the man get up.

"Start talking." Said Vexx.

"Very well…in a tower not too far away there is a princess being held here by an evil sorceress. This sorceress believe it or not is Dark Yabu's apprentice. She has stolen the princess because her magical potential is through the roof."

Vexx rolled his eyes and started to walk away to try to find a way back.

"Sorry but I don't have time to go play rescuer to a princess. There's a city with a team that needs my help." Said Vexx.

"Wait! What if I told you she might have the power to send you back to Astara?" asked the sorcerer.

Vexx froze in his tracks. Vexx turned around and eyed the man seriously.

"She could do that?" asked Vexx.

"It's like I said, her magical potential is through the roof. She could most undoubtedly get you back. However, the sorceress will drain her of everything if someone does not rescue her."

"Okay, you've convinced me. You got yourself a rescuer." Said Vexx.

"Are you sure? It'll be dangerous." Warned the old man.

"Tell me something that isn't already associated with my life." Said Vexx.

"Okay then, I wish you the best of luck. Just keep in mind she's going to be throwing everything she's got at you." Said the old man.

"Alright then, I'm on my way." Said Vexx.

Vexx started to walk out but the old man stopped him.

"What is it now?" asked Vexx.

"You aren't really going to try to rescue the princess in that outfit are you?"

Vexx raised an eyebrow at him.

Five minutes later Vexx was dressed like a knight with a red cape. The armor would probably come in handy but he hated the cape.

"There, now you look like a rescuer." Said the old man.

Vexx threw the cape at his face.

"I don't do capes!" said Vexx.

The old man took the cape off his face and started to look a little uneasy.

"Well there is one more thing I probably should mention…" said the old man.

"Oh great what now?" asked Vexx.

The old man pointed towards the castle where a dragon that looked like it could be Malchior's brother was guarding it. The dragon snapped a Gryphon right out of mid air and ate.

"The dragon. It's also impervious to magic so your gauntlets wouldn't do much good against it. However a spell has been placed on the castle itself saying that no man nor beast may enter without defeating the dragon."

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish. For some reason this reminds me of that movie Spidey was trying to watch; now what did he call it? Shreek? Shrook? Ah who cares? Do we have anything we can fight it with?" asked Vexx.

"I have a few barrels of gun powder." Said the old man.

"That's good." Said Vexx.

"But I have no weapons."

"That's bad." Said Vexx.

Vexx thought for a while and saw that there was a fallen tree on top of a rock. A smile crossed his face as an idea finally sunk in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

"Any lock on Vexx?" asked Danny.

Him and the others were frantically trying to find any trace to as where Vexx might have been teleported.

"Not yet!" said Jenny.

"And where's Spidey?" demanded Danny.

Elsewhere in the Tower Spidey was on the phone with his father.

"Yeah…yeah…so what are you going to name the baby, any ideas yet? How did I know Mom was pregnant again? Just call it a wild guess. Uh huh…you're going to name him Ben, why am I not surprised?"

"SPIDEY WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" shouted Violet.

"Uh-oh. Got to go Dad, love you. Tell Mayday not to touch my stuff. Bye." Said Spidey.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Vexx…

"Hey you overgrown salamander!" shouted Vexx.

The dragon looked down at Vexx astonished that someone would actually be stupid enough to taunt him.

"You're mother was a suitcase!" shouted Vexx.

Now the dragon was mad! It roared and breathed fire where Vexx once stood, however Vexx was expecting this and managed to roll out of the way.

"Oh big **scary** dragon!" mocked Vexx.

Vexx was now on a catapult. A very heavy barrel of gun powder stood opposite of him on it.

The dragon roared again and got ready to slam Vexx with his tail. Vexx jumped off the man made catapult at the last minute causing the dragon to send the barrel hurtling towards his head.

To avoid being hit in the head with a barrel the dragon breathed fire on it which turned out to be a costly mistake. Because this barrel was full of gun powder and the dragon's fire caused it to explode in its face.

"YES!" shouted Vexx.

Unfortunately the dragon's unconscious body destroyed the only staircase to the upper levels.

"NO!" shouted Vexx.

Vexx sighed as walked over to the castle wall.

"Why is it never easy?" asked Vexx.

Vexx sighed and began to climb the castle wall using his gauntlets cursing all the way.

"Stupid dragon crushing the stupid stairs causing me to climb the stupid tower wall all by my stupid self!" cursed Vexx.

After what seemed like an eternity Vexx finally reached the top only to see that he was only half way there.

"Damn it!" cursed Vexx.

Vexx decided to take a breather before moving on. On the edge of the castle cliff Vexx saw a nest with an egg in it. It must have belonged to that gryphon the dragon ate earlier.

However, Vexx's eyes widened as the egg hatched. Out of the egg stumbled a little baby gryphon. It continued to roll out of the egg until it stopped in front of Vexx. It opened it's eyes for the first time and saw him.

The baby gryphon shook some of the egg goo off and looked at Vexx questionably. It even cocked its head to one side.

"Well…what are you looking at?" asked Vexx.

The baby gryphon's face lit up and tackled Vexx's leg.

"Daddy!" shouted the little gryphon.

"Oh no! Off the leg! I am nobody's daddy!" said Vexx.

Vexx shook his leg a couple of times but the baby gryphon held on firm.

"Get off!" shouted Vexx.

Vexx shook his leg violently.

"I!" SHAKE! "Have!" SHAKE! "A!" SHAKE! "Reputation!" SHAKE! "To!" SHAKE! "Uphold!"

This time the little winged creature flew his leg and stumbled to the ground. Vexx looked worried for a second but the gryphon turned out to be okay.

"I don't have time for this!" said Vexx.

Vexx started to walk off to look for a way up with the gryphon stumbling right behind him.

Well looks like Vexx got himself a new sidekick like it or not. See you the next time I update.


	16. SumoKin and Aberaxis

Glad to see everyone likes the little baby gryphon following Vexx. Future reference, I don't own anything. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Vexx was walking around the floor trying to find another set of stairs. The baby gryphon, much to his annoyance, was still following him.

"Daddy!" said the baby gryphon.

"I am not your daddy!" said Vexx.

"Daddy!" said the baby gryphon.

"I am not your daddy!" said Vexx.

"Daddy!" said the baby gryphon.

Vexx turned on the baby gryphon royally pissed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU STUPID BIRD BRAIN, I AM NOT YOUR DADDY! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK HEAD!" shouted Vexx.

The baby gryphon looked at Vexx with big watery eyes. For a moment Vexx thought that his message might have actually gotten through. However, those thoughts were thrown aside as the baby gryphon hugged his leg.

"I love my Daddy!" said the baby gryphon.

Vexx groaned. No matter what did he couldn't shake the little guy.

"I hungry." said the baby gryphon looking up at Vexx.

"So what do you want me to do about it? I don't know what gryphons eat. There's a dragon down there, maybe you could eat that." Said Vexx.

The baby gryphon looked down the castle and whimpered at how high they were.

"Just great! I have a baby gryphon following me, calling me 'Daddy', and he's afraid of heights!" said Vexx.

As Vexx continued his search he finally saw a staircase and it looked like it went all the way up to the tower.

"Finally! A lucky break!" said Vexx.

The baby gryphon sees the staircase and starts to walk to it happily. But two gigantic figures jumped out of the shadows and landed in front of him. This scared the baby gryphon so he ran back to Vexx and hid behind his leg trembling.

Vexx merely groaned in annoyance for he knew these two figures.

"Oh great, what are you morons doing here?" asked Vexx.

The first figure was an incredibly fat sumo wearing nothing but a loin cloth. Whatever it was it obviously wasn't human. His name was Sumo-Kin.

The other one was a mummy, he had a gut but he the rest of him was all muscle. He was the Mummy of Aberaxis.

"We have been brought here to ensure that you do not rescue the princess." Said Aberaxis.

"You have delivered us both humiliating defeats in the past. One for each of us…" started Sumo-Kin.

"Well technically I defeated Aberaxis once but I defeated Sumo-Kin **six times.** It's his own fault really, he just shouldn't of have asked for those two out of three matches." Said Vexx.

Sumo-Kin was so mad steam was coming out of his ears(?)

Aberaxis barely managed to keep down a chuckle at this.

"Oh shut up!" said Sumo-Kin.

"Anyways, now we're both going to take you down by working together!" said Aberaxis.

"Daddy beat you up!" shouted the baby gryphon.

Vexx groaned as his enemies started laughing at him. One thing was for sure, the little hatchling wasn't helping much.

"HA HA! DADDY! HA HA!" laughed Sumo-Kin.

"OH DOES DADDY WUV HIS WITTLE BABY?" mocked Aberaxis.

Vexx looked down at the baby gryphon hiding behind his leg and gave him the message to go hide somewhere.

"SHUT UP! Are we going to fight or what?" asked Vexx.

"Sure thing… 'Daddy'!" said Sumo-Kin.

Now Vexx was starting to get seriously pissed off. Not a very healthy thing for someone to do. Vexx remembered once Spidey asked him if he was related to a guy named Wolverine for some reason, whoever the heck that guy is.

Sumo-Kin put his hand on the ground and a strange yellow ray shout out from his hand and surrounded Vexx.

"Uh-Oh! I forgot he could do this!" said Vexx.

Vexx was pulled into Sumo-Kin's hand.

"Ha! And here I was thinking that trick would only work once against you!" said Sumo-Kin.

"Let me go you fat piece of lard!" demanded Vexx.

Sumo-Kin gave him a death glare and started to pound Vexx's face with his free hand. Vexx finally broke free by kicking Sumo-Kin in the face, landing with a flip.

"Oy! I have to everything myself!" said Aberaxis.

Aberaxis turned himself into a giant ball of mummy wrapping and started bouncing towards Vexx.

"Oh I remember this, this is where you try to squash me!" said Vexx.

Aberaxis kept bouncing towards Vexx leaving craters where he hit the ground.

Just when Aberaxis was about to squash Vexx, he moved out of the way at the last minute causing Aberaxis to go over the castle wall falling to the ground.

Vexx watched as Aberaxis screamed his head off as gravity took control. Vexx winced when he finally hit the ground. But then Vexx started to ponder something.

"Wonder why that never worked in our first fight?" asked Vexx.

Vexx was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sound.

He turned around to see Sumo-Kin's hand on the ground.

Sumo-Kin went into a kind of football position.

Sumo-Kin launched himself forward at Vexx only for his target to move out of the way at the last moment.

Sumo-Kin was now on the edge desperately trying to regain his balance.

Vexx made the blade on his gauntlet appear and he raised his eyebrows mischievously in a typical Home Alone style.

Sumo-Kin yelped holding his posterior as he jumped over the ledge in surprise.

Vexx looked down and saw that Sumo-Kin had not only landed on Aberaxis but also got himself entangled with him.

The two started an argument in which one blamed the other.

"Like I said, morons." Said Vexx.

The baby gryphon came out of his hiding place and trotted over to his imprinted father.

"You see? Takes a lot more than those two to get rid of me!" said Vexx.

"Ooooh. Daddy tough!" said the baby gryphon.

"You got that right…I am not your daddy!" said Vexx.

Vexx started to make his way to the staircase with his little sidekick following him every step of the way.

And okay, that is all you get for now. At first I wanted the baby gryphon to pee on Aberaxis and Sumo-Kin while they were down there but he would have had to eaten something first. Next chapter Vexx meets the Princess.


	17. The Princess and the Sorceress

Hello people. I would just like to tell you that this is one of my most favorite stories to work on. I even had my first shipper; it's in those reviews somewhere. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The very princess Vexx was sent to rescue was trapped inside a red sphere getting a shock of magical energy every now and then. Her name was Isadora, but despite the great potential she held, she could not break free. She had long blue hair and was very short for her age.

"Just surrender! Soon I shall drain you of your magic and present it to my master Dark Yabu! There is no one who can save you!" shouted the sorceress.

The sorceress was the typical height of a teenager with red hair and a black dress.

She began to laugh evilly but was interrupted by the sound of two voices.

"I love my Daddy!" said the baby gryphon.

"Would you just leave me alone?"

The sorceress gave a deep gasp.

"T-That voice! It can't be!" Said the sorceress.

Vexx entered the looking at his surroundings.

Sweat was pouring down her face as she saw the being that almost destroyed her master…Vexx.

She swallowed a large lump in her throat.

But she quickly regained her confidence. She was Shira! She was the apprentice to Dark Yabu himself! She could handle some shrimp! After all it was because of her that Vexx didn't destroy her master.

Vexx looked around for a second until he finally spotted the two women.

"Alright let the girl go and I won't hurt you!" said Vexx.

"You! How is it you could still be alive?" asked the Shira.

Vexx raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Vexx.

"You may not know this but I was there when you were fighting Dark Yabu. I was the one who conjured the fake amulet. I realized that if you absorbed and purified the power of Dark Yabu's amulet he would be done for." Said the sorceress.

It took a minute for everything to register with Vexx.

"Then YOU'RE the one whose responsible for landing me on that planet!" snarled Vexx.

"Ha ha ha…uh-oh!" said Shira.

Shira said this because she saw Vexx walking over to her angrily with fire in his eyes.

She decided that now was a time to run. She ran over to the way to the wall pressed one of the bricks causing a wall to open revealing a labyrinth. She quickly ran inside.

"Wait a minute!" said Vexx.

Vexx ran over to a window and looked out it and over to where the labyrinth was and saw nothing but the tower wall.

"Magic. Why does it always have to be so complicated?" asked Vexx.

Vexx started to run over to the labyrinth when he noticed he had a tail gainer. Vexx turned around to face the baby gryphon.

"DADDY SAYS STAY HERE! You can… I don't know… get the girl out of the bubble or something!" said Vexx.

The baby gryphon happily trotted over to the encased girl.

"At least I got him off my back for a little while." Said Vexx.

Vexx ran into the labyrinth to face his new enemy.

"Oh evil sorceress…come out and plaaaaaaay." Called Vexx.

Shira stepped out of a corner of the wall.

"You want to play? Then let's play!" said Shira.

Shira started to throw fire balls from her hands at Vexx but he kept dodging them while running towards her. When Vexx finally reached her he punched her in the stomach sending her flying to the wall.

She quickly got her self up and scampered around a corner.

Shira heard the blade on Vexx's gauntlet appear as he started to walk towards the corner.

"He's too skilled! Not even my master could take him down!" said Shira.

She was beginning to panic when an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. If she couldn't destroy him in her own form than she would just have to kill him in another form. A form Vexx knew all to well.

"First a little atmosphere." Said Shira.

She snapped her fingers and rain started to pour down in the labyrinth. Vexx never liked the rain that much because it always caused his hair to get in his eyes.

"This isn't stopping me, it's only getting me annoyed!" said Vexx.

Shira smirked as she snapped her fingers again only this time taking on the appearance of Vexx's grandfather Vargas.

Now she needed to put her plan into action.

Vexx stopped suddenly when a figure stepped out of a corner. Vexx knew this figure all too well, it was his grandfather.

Vexx's blade immediately disappeared. All the pain, anger, and rage just seemed to disappear the instant he saw Vargas.

"Grandpa?" asked Vexx.

"Hello Vexx." Said Shira/Vargas.

Vexx was literally in shock. He weakly walked over to Shira/Vargas.

"Is it really you?" asked Vexx.

"Vexx I came here to tell you that I… Have never been so disappointed!" said Shira/Vargas.

Vexx stood with a frown on his face. His world utterly shattered.

"You're a disgrace to the entire family lineage! I wish I never even raised you!" said Shira/Vargas.

"But…"

Vexx fell to his knees. This couldn't be happening to him. His grandfather hated him!

"You have no idea how ashamed I am!"

"Grandpa, please! You don't mean this!" said Vexx.

"Oh but I do… my hatred of you has finally reached its boiling point!" said Shira/Vargas.

Vexx's eyes bolted open as if finally realizing something.

"But don't worry…" started Shira/Vargas. A knife appeared in a puff of smoke behind her back in her hand. "Grandpa's here to make it all better."

When she was about to stab Vexx with the knife she was stopped by a hand with very sharp fingers, this hand belonged to the very person she was trying to kill.

Vexx gave a death glare as he stared at the imposter. Lightning flashed in the background.

"You're not my Grandfather!" said Vexx.

Vexx delivered a punch to the stomach area of the sorceress changing her back.

"MY Grandfather loved me! He was proud of me! He raised me as his own and he would have never said any of things you told me!" said Vexx.

He glared down at her with murderous eyes.

"I think it's time you saw what I can do when I'm REALLY Angry!" shouted Vexx.

Shira threw her arms forward and flew a good distance away in front of Vexx.

With a shout of pure rage Vexx dashed towards Shira.

Shira started to throw fire balls at her opponent, but because they weren't as large or as powerful as Dark Yabu's Vexx simply batted them away with the back of his gauntlets.

Shira decided that if she couldn't destroy her opponent, she would simply have to stop his attack.

She placed her hands on the ground and after a shockwave of magic, the floor collapsed just enough so Vexx wouldn't be able to jump it.

Vexx kept running until he got to the edge. He used the power of the war talons to give him a boost in his leap. This was what was called a Pulse Leap.

Vexx landed on the other side and used his momentum to land a kick to Shira's stomach. Shira winced as she crashed on the labyrinth wall.

Vexx delivered a bicycle kick to her chin.

Vexx somersaulted up until he was just above her. He held some blue magic in his hands (not unlike the magic blasts he would shoot out when his gauntlets are fully charged) and threw it down onto her body as if it were a bomb.

Shira flinched with pain. But soon a look a fear came across her face as she saw what was above her.

Vexx came down blade out ready to strike only for it to hit the floor just next to her head. Shira gave him a look of confusion.

"I probably should kill you! For stopping me from saving what little remained of Astara, for trying to TAINT the memory of my Grandfather, but I won't! I'm going to let you go back to your master like the pathetic little dog you are, and I want you to give him a message for me! Tell him that I'm alive, and first chance I get I'm coming for him!" said Vexx.

Shira glared at him as she pulled herself up.

"I'll remember this!" said Shira.

With one last glare she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Sigh. Now to find that princess so I can take off this stupid armor." Said Vexx.

As he started to walk back to the room he was mentally kicking himself for falling for such a stupid trick. Why didn't he see through it earlier?

Vexx walked into the room that held the princess. The baby gryphon was on top of Isadora's ball trying to get her out.

Vexx walked by and poked the bubble causing her to fall on her butt.

"You did it! You rescued me! I'm free! I'm…" started Isadora.

She saw Vexx was walking towards one of the windows; he jumped up and sat inside it looking outwards.

"Being ignored." Said Isadora.

This was her rescuer? He was a mope. Which was weird because she was told heroes usually weren't like this.

Isadora used her magic and floated up to Vexx taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." Said Vexx.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked Isadora.

"No! I can't believe I fell for that stupid transformation trick twice! Stupid sorceress!" said Vexx.

"Who'd she change into?" asked Isadora.

"My Grandfather…He was killed in front of me, I miss him very much." Said Vexx.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Isadora.

"I think it's time I started talking about it a lot more." Said Vexx.

So Vexx told his story the same way he told it to the Titans.

"And that's my story." Said Vexx.

Isadora put a compassionate hand on his shoulder.

"You've had it pretty rough haven't you?" asked Isadora.

"Yeah, the my life is a road and there's too many speed bumps and pot holes. But I vow I will return to Astara and I will take Dark Yabu down!" Said Vexx.

There was a disturbing silence between the two until Vexx decided to break it once again.

"So the old man told me you were there before Dark Yabu came. What was Astara like before that?" asked Vexx.

"It was beautiful. Everyday was peaceful, it was paradise…then Dark Yabu came. My father got me through a portal before his army could come to the castle." Said Isadora.

"The old man said something about that." Said Vexx.

"Who is this old man you keep speaking of?" asked Isadora.

"He's the guy who brought me here." Said Vexx.

Vexx explained to Isadora about the old man and she said that the very same person died a long time ago. Vexx groaned, ghosts were supposed to be Danny's department not his. The baby gryphon landed on top of Vexx's head and he explained why he couldn't get the little guy to leave him alone.

"But the best thing is you can take me back to Astara! You can help me save what's left of our planet!" cheered Vexx.

Isadora bit her lip.

"You might want to come inside for this." Said Isadora.

Vexx turned around and jumped inside. Isadora floated down in front of him with an uneasy expression across her face.

"You see the thing is, I'm still learning. The closest thing I could do for you is send you back to the world you already came from." Said Isadora.

Vexx's left eye started to twitch. Vexx finally snapped and started swearing while breaking various objects in the room. When he had finally vented all of his anger Isadora came over and put another hand on his shoulder.

"Better?" asked Isadora.

"Sort of…I just…I just really thought I was going back this time." Said Vexx sadly.

"You'll get back there…one day." Said Isadora.

Vexx smirked. Maybe it was for the best, he was just starting to get used to having friends again.

"Alright, send me back." Said Vexx.

Isadora gave off a blinding light. That was the last thing Vexx remembered seeing before losing consciousness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Vexx woke up back in the living room of Titan Tower.

"Look who's finally back among the living." Joked Spidey.

"Hey Bug-Brain. How long was I out?" asked Vexx.

"Only a couple hours. We were really surprised when popped in on us like that." Said Danny.

"So…who're you're friends?" asked Violet.

"What?" asked Vexx.

Vexx looked to his left and laying next to him was Isadora and the baby gryphon.

Vexx's jaw dropped.

That's it for now. Vexx's side story isn't quite done yet. He has one last chapter left which is basically a wrap up. After that it'll be Jenny's turn for a side story. See you next time you update.


	18. The New Titan

Sigh. I love writing this story so much. Usual disclaimer stands, I don't own anything except Isadora, Shira, and the baby gryphon. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" shouted Vexx.

Isadora and the baby gryphon opened their eyes.

"It worked? It worked! It worked! It worked! We were able to come back with you!" cried Isadora.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Cheered the baby gryphon.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" shouted Vexx.

"Oh well you see I decided to come back with you. You didn't really think I was going to stay in that tower forever did you?" asked Isadora.

"WHAT? But…"

"Well Nightwing always did say we could add on new members if we wanted. I'm Danny, and this is Spidey, Jenny, and Violet. What's your name?"

"I'm Isadora and I can use magic…even though I'm still learning."

"Mommy!" cheered the baby gryphon.

The baby gryphon hugged Isadora.

"Aw. What's his name?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know. I don't think he has one." Said Isadora.

"I've just been calling him Bird Brain since he won't stop following me." Said Vexx.

"Daddy!"

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Vexx.

Vexx heard four stifled giggles. As he turned around he saw Danny, Jenny, Violet, and Spidey trying to hold in their laughter.

"IS SOMETHING FUNNY?" shouted Vexx.

The four started to whistle innocently.

Deciding to quickly change the subject turned to the baby gryphon that was chasing his tail like a dog would.

"Hm…well he's a gryphon which is part lion and part eagle…why don't we call him Talon?" suggested Jenny.

"Has a certain ring to it." Said Spidey.

"So Isadora, we were about to watch a movie called the Cheetah Girls again…even though now we can't find the DVD. Anyways, there's a song in it about rescuing yourself instead of waiting for someone to come and do it for you." Said Violet.

Spidey leaned over to Danny.

"So you took care of it right?" whispered Spidey.

"Yeah! I went back to the store, bought it, blew it up, and then phased the pieces into the asphalt!" whispered back Danny.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" said Isadora.

Violet seemed taken aback by Isadora's statement.

"What you think the bad guy just kidnaps us and doesn't think about us escaping? That it's just so easy we can simply rescue ourselves? WRONG! We get rescued because we can't do it by ourselves! In fact sometimes it's nice to be rescued, especially if you're rescuer is brave, strong, and handsome like Ve…"

Isadora quickly put both hands over mouth catching herself.

Violet and Jenny looked at their new friend slyly.

"Like who?" asked Violet.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I got all that." Said Jenny.

"UGH! Enough of this! I need to be alone! I'm going for a bike ride!" said Vexx.

Vexx stormed out of the room and made his way downstairs to the garage.

Vexx took off his armor to reveal his usual outfit.

"Stupid armor, way too noisy for my taste." Said Vexx.

Vexx heard a noise from somewhere inside the room.

"Alright, if you don't want to lose any fingers I suggest you come on out!" ordered Vexx.

Out from the shadows came Isadora with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought you were an intruder or something. What are you doing down here anyways?" asked Vexx.

"Well I got a little sick of everyone adoring Talon so I decided maybe I could hang with you. You're friends are…interesting." Said Isadora.

"That's putting it lightly. Jenny keeps hacking into video games so she can put herself into them, every villain and their grandmother wants Danny to join them, Violet can never win argument with Spidey, and Spidey himself likes to eat pizza hanging upside down." Said Vexx.

"Like I said, interesting." Said Isadora.

Vexx smiled as he thought of his team and how they had changed him.

"When I first came here I didn't trust anyone or anything. But four people…five now…earned my trust. But to tell you the truth I always thought that I would be a lone wolf forever, ya know, live alone die alone. But slowly I discovered that I had friends now, a family…with a very strange tree." Said Vexx.

Isadora chuckled at his comment.

"I've fought alone for so long I began to forget what it was like to use team work. To have…friends. But these knuckleheads, these teenagers known as the Teen Titans Generation X, well I guess you could say they gave me a refresher course." Said Vexx.

Isadora smiled and was about to say something when she noticed the R-Cycle for what looked like the first time.

"What is that?" asked Isadora.

"They call it a R-Cycle. It can go faster than any horse. Riding it is a rush!" said Vexx.

Isadora looked at it with much excitement.

"Amazing!" she remarked.

"If you think this is something wait until you hear about shampoo. It's something Violet made me put in my hair to keep it healthy and less greasy." Said Vexx.

"She made you put some kind of poo in your hair?" exclaimed Isadora.

"You know I said something very similar when I first heard about the product." Said Vexx.

Isadora was looking over the R-Cycle once again only this time to try and figure out how it worked.

"I don't suppose you'd want to go for a ride with me?" suggested Vexx.

Isadora was a bit speechless but quietly nodded her head.

"Then catch!" said Vexx.

He tossed her a bike helmet as he put on one of his own.

"Trust me, you'll need it." Said Vexx.

Isadora put on the helmet and took a seat behind Vexx.

"Hold on tightly now." Said Vexx.

Isadora did so with a light blush. Her thoughts of Vexx wanting her to hold him were interrupted by a single thought.

"You can drive this thing without crashing right?" asked Isadora.

Vexx smirked as he put on a pair of shades Spidey had given him underneath his helmet.

"Nope."

The R-Cycle sped out of the garage at a high speed.

_When you walk through a storm_

Isadora gave a small whimper and tightened her grip around Vexx causing him to blush. But he quickly shook it off; he needed to keep his mind on the road.

_Hold your head up high,_

Vexx gave a small smile as he saw the others following behind him using their own way of transport.

_And don't be afraid of the dark_

"**My name is Vexx. I fought long and hard against the Shadow Wraiths until I was finally able to face their master and my Grandfather's killer, Dark Yabu." **

_At the end of the storm_

"**But at the last moment I was tricked and sent to this planet called Earth."**

_Is a golden sky,_

Vexx made a sharp turn around a corner followed by his friends.

_And the sweet silver song of a lark._

"**But I'm not alone in my fight anymore! I have friends now who are willing to help me!" **

_Walk on through the wind. Walk on through the rain_

"**I have…a family." **

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown, ooh, ooh_

"**Dark Yabu, you'd better watch your back because me and my friends are gunning for you!"**

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone_

_You never walk a-lone._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shadow Realm…

Shira was kneeling in front of her master, Dark Yabu. She always hated the Shadow Realm, despite the fact she was his apprentice it was always hard for her to breathe in this world.

"So the boy survived you say?" questioned Dark Yabu.

"Yes master."

"Interesting. And you say he got away?" asked Dark Yabu.

"What? Huh? Um…"

"You LET him live?"

"Let is such a strong word…"

"Bah, no matter! You're magic seems to be flourished enough for devouring." Said Dark Yabu.

"Master? I don't think I understand." Said Shira

"Me and my children have the ability to devour magic, and yours is finally right for the picking." Said Dark Yabu.

"But…But I thought…"

Dark Yabu cackled.

"Why else would I take on an apprentice? So I may one day ingest her magic when it had grown enough." Said Dark Yabu.

Shira gasped in fear.

"You're magic is fully developed and my children are hungry." Said Dark Yabu.

Shira's eyes widened as Shadow Creeps suddenly appeared around her.

"No! Master, please!"

"Devour her, my children." Said Dark Yabu.

Dark Yabu smiled evilly as the Shadow Creeps swarmed around her.

"As for the boy…I shall deal with him when the time is right." Sneered Dark Yabu.

Well that's the end of Vexx's side story. Sorry if thought the song was too dorky, I'm trying out some new things and figured I might as well start there. Up next is Jenny's, and here to give you a preview, straight from Toonami, TOM!

4

3

2

Tom walks into the room.

"**Hey there Toonami faithful. Mdizzle's given me a part time job doing previews for this story. Speaking of which…"**

A picture of Technus showing up in Jump City appears on the screen.

"**An old enemy of Danny's comes to Jump City and sets his sights on everyone's favorite teenaged robot."**

Technus watches Jenny pummel Plasmus with a number of her gadgets and super strength.

"The power! The strength! She's perfect!" shouted Technus.

"**So Technus decides to show her why he's the master of all things electronic and mechanical."**

Jenny held her head in pain.

"Get out!" shouted Jenny.

She quickly changed from blue to green and shouted in Technus's voice "NEVER!"

"**Can Danny and his friends bring her back…"**

"Come on Jenny! Fight back! You're more than just a robot!" shouted Danny.

"**Or is she lost to them forever."**

You see Jenny glowing a ghostly green as she rises into the air. The voice she speaks is not her own but one that Danny knows all too well.

"At last! I, Technus, Master of all things electronic and mechanical have taken over the body of XJ9!"

"**Only by Mdizzle."**

Jenny/Technus hits Danny with a giant spiked fist.

"**Now that's what I call heavy metal!"**

See ya next time I update.


	19. Technus meets Jenny

Okay, now it's Jenny's turn. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The Fenton portal opened it's steel doors releasing an old man with a mullet with green skin.

"I, Technus, am once again free to exact my revenge upon…hey where is he?!"

That's right ladies and gentlemen, Technus was ranting in an empty lab.

"Hello?!"

This wasn't right, the whelp was supposed to be here so he could destroy him.

"What is he, running late?" asked Technus.

Technus spotted a computer that still had an e-mail on the screen.

"What's this?"

Technus floated over to the computer and started reading the e-mail.

"Jump City eh? Well a change of scenery would be nice."

Technus smiled evilly as he started to travel through the computer.

Technus arrived in a computer at a cyber café.

"That's odd I don't see the child anywhere."

Danny was sent flying past Technus into the wall.

"There he is."

Danny and the others were busy fighting Plasmus but he had been sucker punched.

Jenny flew into the room and helped Danny up.

"Who is this?" asked Technus.

"You okay?" asked Jenny.

"Fine! Now let's just kick this guy's big oozy butt!" said Danny.

Technus followed them through the wiring in which he ended up in traffic light. Danny froze Plasmus's arm and shattered it only to have it grow back. But he was most impressed by Jenny gadgetry and strength.

Jenny changed herself into a rocket launcher and fired at the oozy villain.

"The power!"

Jenny unleashed an oil slick which caused Plasmus to go sliding face first into a building.

"The gadgetry!"

Jenny picked up a bulldozer and threw it into Plasmus's body.

"The strength!"

Jenny lifted Plasmus's body over her head and threw him to another member of the team to finish him off.

"She's perfect!" laughed Technus to himself.

Without her knowing it Technus sneaked himself into her system.

Jenny looked around for a moment or two.

"I could have sworn I just felt something."

Role Theme Song.

(Old Titans Theme Music Starts Up)

_When you need a good friend just you guess..._

_Titans X!_

_No need to think about it _

_They're the best!_

_Titans X!_

_Different teens with nothing alike_

_Come together just so they can fight_

_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_These young heroes chose something that changed their lives..._

_Titans X!_

_Are they good enough that they can survive?_

_Titans X!_

_You can trust when they get the call-_

_They'll be there to stop it all..._

_Titans X! Go!_

_Titans X! Go!_

_1234 Go!_

_titans X!_

Technus frowned at what he saw.

"This being has more firewalls than Pariah Dark has skeleton soldiers. This is going to take some time." Said Technus.

Meanwhile Jenny was happily typing on the computer to her AIM buddy brad.

She squealed with excitement at what Brad had just wrote her.

Spidey winced covering his ears.

"I hate it when girls do that!! Honestly why do they always have to scream?!" asked Spidey.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"Brad just told me about extra large concert with the most bands ever!!!" said Jenny.

"I find that hard to believe. Probably just like five or ten or something." Said Violet.

"But here's the thing it's being held right between Tremorton and Jump City, and all my old friends are going to be there. I really want to introduce you guys to them but I can't do that if we aren't there. So can we go Danny?" asked Jenny.

Danny crossed his arms.

"Absolutely not!" said Danny.

"Oh come on!" said Jenny.

Jenny got on her knees and several other pairs of legs came out from her.

"Please!! Please!! Please!! Please!! Please!! Please!! Please!!" begged Jenny.

"You know that if it was in Jump City I would say 'yes', but I won't have us leave the city defenseless just to go to a concert!" said Danny.

"I could stay behind. I don't really like concerts that much anyways." Said Violet.

"You sure? It's a pretty big city to tackle by yourself." Said Danny.

"Don't worry, if I run into some trouble I can't handle I'll give you call." Said Violet.

"Ya sure?" asked Danny.

"Concerts aren't really my thing." Said Violet.

"Well if your sure." Said Jenny.

"What do you say, boss man?" asked Spidey.

"Sigh! Alright, we'll go!" said Danny.

Jenny cheered.

"But first sign of trouble and we're heading back!" said Danny.

"Of course! You won't regret it!" said Jenny.

As Jenny ran past Danny towards her room to get ready a blue mist came out of his mouth.

Danny looked around the room but didn't spot any ghost.

"_Could it have been a false alarm? Can I even get those?"_ thought Danny.

"Everything okay?" asked Violet.

"I think so. But be on guard just in case." Said Danny.

Violet nodded just as Vexx entered the room.

"What's up guys?" asked Vexx.

"We're going to a concert. Want to come?"

"I'll catch up, I need to wake Isadora. If I'm lucky I can do it without waking Talon."

"Okay but here's a map. I circled where the concert is going to be."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Vexx snuck into Isadora's room to find her still asleep. For a moment Vexx thought her to be cute sleeping like that but quickly put it out of his mind. She seemed to be muttering something in her sleep.

"Zzz Why yes Vexx, I would love to dance. Zzz."

0-o

"Huh?"

"Zzz. Hey that tickles….I didn't say stop. Zzz."

"Do I even want to know what she's dreaming about?"

"DADDY!!!"

The next thing Vexx knew he was tackled in the chest down to the ground.

"Great, I woke up the bird brain." Said Vexx.

Vexx's constant protests against Talon hugging him was enough to wake Isadora up.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Isadora.

She giggled as she Talon was sitting on top of Vexx's head hugging him.

"Get dressed. We're meeting the guys at a contest. When you're done we'll go join them."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Isadora was sitting behind Vexx on the R-Cycle trying not to blush at such close contact.

But unknown to both of them they were heading in the complete opposite direction.

"Are you sure you know the way to get there."

"Of course I'm sure I have a map!" said Vexx.

Short chapter I know. But the next one will be better I promise. In that one Jenny finds out exactly what… or should I say WHO is inside her.


	20. The Take Over Begins

Here's the next chap but I'm thinking about making her the last side story, this story is getting pretty long. I'm really between a rock and a hard place. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Vexx and Isadora had pulled over to look at the map.

"I'm tell you we're lost!" said Isadora.

"Oh nonsense I'm sure we're not that far away. Just got to find out where we are on this map. Ah here we are, we're on something 99…" said Vexx.

"Are you sure you're reading that right?" asked Isadora.

"What makes you say that?" asked Vexx.

Isadora turned Vexx's map upside down and suddenly all the little strange markings started to make sense.

"I knew that. Okay then I guess this means we're on…Route 66, well I'm sure it'll get us to the concert." Said Vexx.

Isadora sighed. "You're lucky you're cute."

"You say something?"

"What? Me? No, nothing at all!! Just…um…talking to…myself…"

Vexx started up the bike again before giving her an odd look.

"You're weird sometimes."

"Says the man who reads maps upside down."

"Let's just roll!"

* * *

Jenny and the others came up to the ticket counter where an overweight vendor. It looked like his clothes barely fit him.

"May I help you?"

"Yes we would like three tickets for the concert." Said Spidey.

"Snort Don't you mean two? I don't think your appliance needs a ticket."

"Hey!! I'm not an appliance, I'm a teenaged robot!!" said Jenny.

"Whatever, here's your tickets."

Jenny snatched the tickets and storms off.

"Jenny forget about him. Who cares what he thinks." Said Danny.

"Yeah, besides I think that outfit of his is cutting off his circulation." Said Spidey.

"I guess you guys are right, I shouldn't let stereotypes like that bother me." Said Jenny.

"That's the spirit." Said Danny.

Green sparks flung from Jenny's neck as her head started to shake. When she finally stopped she held her head in a daze.

"Jenny you okay?" asked Spidey.

"I…I just need to freshin up for a second."

Jenny ran into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face.

"That was weird, but you're perfectly fine Jenny." She told herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror but stumbled back at what she saw was an old man with a mullet.

"That's what you think, child!!" said Technus.

Jenny yelped at the Technus reflection. But then Jenny got angry and glared at him.

"Who are you?! WHAT are you?!" demanded Jenny.

"So glad you asked….I am Technus!!! Master of all of things electronic and beeping!!!"

"But I don't beep!!!"

"You're throat begs to differ, that thing beeps like no tomorrow."

Jenny was starting to get annoyed with this guy, he just never shuts up!

"What do you want?!"

"Your body of course! Hacking your security system was easier than I thought! With your strength and gadgets no one will be able to stop me!!"

"No you won't! I won't let you!!" said Jenny.

"Oh like you have a choice, I've already taken over your arm!!!" shouted Technus.

"You have no…" POW!!! Jenny's own arm had socked herself right in the jaw. She tried to hold it down with her other arm but this was the draw back of having extendable arms. Her arm from the wrist up shot straight at her face punching her repeatedly.

Technus's voice rang in her head. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself?! Stop hitting yourself!"

There was a knock at the door. "Jenny? Is everything alright in there?!" asked Danny.

Jenny tumbled through the door and into the audience wrestling with her arm rolling into the audience.

"Don't…worry…! Everything's…under control…!! Just…joking around…!"

"Is that why you're beating yourself up?" asked Spidey.

* * *

"Vexx you should just pull over and ask directions!" said Isadora. 

"Who am I going to ask? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!"

"Okay, you don't have to shout!!! Maybe we should just turn around." Suggested Isadora.

Vexx stopped the bike and looked at her straight in the eyes. His expression wasn't angry, if anything he seemed somewhat excited.

"I just got an idea! Why don't you use your magic to teleport us there?!" asked Vexx.

"What?! Um Vexx I-I don't know, I mean I'm still learning and…"

"C'mon, I know you can do it." Said Vexx.

Isadora started to blush at Vexx's confidence in her.

"Hey, you okay? You're starting to look kinda sick or something." Said Vexx.

Her blush deepened as she said a little louder than normal. "Of course I'm fine! Let's go!"

Her hands glowed a bright white light as she chanted something incomprehensible. She brought them together making a blinding flash.

When the flash dissipated Vexx and Isadora were on top of a cliff pike wobbling.

"Sorry Vexx!" said Isadora.

"That's okay, just try again! Quickly!" said Vexx.

Isadora brought her hands together making yet another blinding flash. When it dissipated again the sound of running water could be heard.

"We're on a river?" asked Vexx.

Vexx and Isadora were standing on a log that was indeed floating down a river.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Isadora.

"It's alr…hey, where'd the bike go?" asked Vexx.

"Uh…I think it's still back on the rock." Said Isadora.

Vexx growled out of frustration.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to take it with us." Said Isadora sadly.

Vexx sighed, the last thing he wanted was for her to get depressed.

"We can still get it back…are we moving faster?" asked Vexx.

The Astarans looked behind themselves to see a raging waterfall.

"AAAGH!!! HOLY CRAP, GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" shouted Vexx.

Isadora quickly brought her hands together again creating another blinding flash.

* * *

Jenny struggled with herself through the crowd; she could feel Technus taking over her every circuit, spreading like…well…a virus! 

Jenny held her head in pain.

"Get out!" shouted Jenny.

Jenny started to turn from blue to green. Technus's voice shouted out from her neck "NEVER!!!"

"Jenny, what's wrong?!" shouted Danny.

"Some…creep called…Technus! He's…taking me…over!" Jenny struggled to say.

"Technus?! No!! Jenny you have to fight him!!!" said Danny.

"I…CAAAAAAN'T!!!" shouted Jenny.

Jenny's arm turned into a giant cannon aiming itself at Danny powering up.

CLIFFHANGER!!! I'm not exactly proud of how this chapter turned out, I wanted Technus's take over to be better but instead got this. I'll see you the next time I update…but review.


	21. Technus Jenny

I've come to a decision. Jenny's side story will be the last side story before I write the wrap up side story. I will be posting another side story thing but that will be separate from this story, and it will be a Vexx thing again (he's my favorite game character so sue me). But Start the fic.

4

3

2

Just as Danny was about to get blasted by Jenny a web line struck his back yanking him upwards narrowly avoiding the blast controlled by Technus. Hanging upside down from a flagpole Spidey looked at his leader/friend.

"That was a close one buddy, I think it's safe to say something's wrong with our dear Jenny." Said Spidey.

"No kidding! And how are you doing that flagpole thing?! Everytime I try the damn thing breaks!!" said Danny.

"Oh well what brand of pole your using is very important, but the main thing is that you have distribute your weight on the right places." Said Spidey.

"LOOK OUT!!" shouted Jenny.

Danny and Spidey jumped away from the pole as a giant spiked ball shattered through it.

"Talk later!" said Spidey.

Jenny looked up at her friends but her eyes were now two different colors, one was blue but the other was green.

"Face it, it's hopeless! I am spreading through your circuitry like a virus! It's only a matter of time before I completely take over!!" Said Technus.

Jenny held her head in pain.

"Get out!" shouted Jenny.

She quickly changed from blue to green and shouted in Technus's voice "NEVER!"

Jenny winced as Technus got stronger and she got weaker.

Jenny looked towards her two friends weakly. "h-h-h-help…m-m-me-e-e…"

"Spidey, get everyone out of here. I'm going to have help Jenny get Technus out!" said Danny.

"Who's Technus?" asked Spidey.

"Long story short, he's a blabbermouth ghost that likes electronics a little bit too much!" said Danny.

With that being said Danny changed his legs into a ghost tail and flew over to Jenny.

"Jenny, can you hear me?" asked Danny.

"D…Danny?" whispered Jenny.

"Jenny you have to stay strong!"

"H…He's overriding my programming…I can't stop him…" said Jenny.

"Yes you can! You're strong, Jenny! Not just physically!" said Danny.

Jenny screamed in pain as her entire body started to glow green.

"NO!!"

Jenny rose into the air and laughed with Technus's voice.

"At last! I, Technus, Master of all things electronic and mechanical have taken over the body of XJ9!"

"NO!!" shouted Danny.

The Technus Jenny delivered a painful blow to Danny's chin sending him flying backwards.

Technus Jenny turned his/her arm into a laser and fired where Danny was about to land. Spidey shot out a safety web which Danny landed in delicately missing the beam.

"Thanks for the save." said Danny.

"No problem, LOOK OUT!!" shouted Spidey.

Both dodged out of the way as a giant buzz saw sliced through where they both had been. The Technus Jenny folded out four rocket launchers from her arms and legs in addition to one laser ray made out of his/her hair.

"Time for fireworks!!"

Spidey and Danny dodged and avoided a barrage of missiles and laser beam just barely coming out of it in one piece.

The two heroes panted out of breath. "We got to get him out of her but how?!" asked Spidey.

"I believe Jenny's still in there somewhere, we just have to bring her out!" said Danny.

The arm of the Technus Jenny changed into a giant hammer, the pigtail turned into jets, he/she flew towards them.

* * *

Vexx and Isadora stood in front of a very impressive theme park.

"What is this?" asked Vexx.

"I don't know…but it looks like fun!" said Isadora.

She grabbed him by his shoulder and started to drag him towards the entrance. "Come on!!"

"But-but shouldn't we…?"

"Oh don't worry about the others, I'm sure they're having a great time!"

* * *

Meanwhile Danny and Spidey were being spun wildly around by the Technus Jenny by yet another insane gadget. This one had them by their ankles spinning them in a circle that came out from Technus Jenny's head.

"I AM NOT HAVING THE GREAT TIME I THOUGHT I WOULD BE!!" shouted Danny.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO THROW UP!!" said Spidey.

"I am having so much fun." said the Technus Jenny.

Danny wasn't about to let that happen, he turned intangible and pulled his ankle free. Danny was throw back but he fired a small ghost ray from his finger which cut the cable that had Spidey's ankle sending him flying also.

Spidey landed harshly against a couple of trash cans.

"Spidey are you okay?" asked Danny.

"I will be…just as soon as all nineteen of you stop spinning!"

"We got to get through to her somehow but I got no idea how!" said Danny.

"FEAR NOT FELLOW SUPERHERO!!" shouted a somewhat robotic voice.

The two Titans looked above their heads to see what looked like a silver saucer floating in mid air.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought, I swore that thing just spoke!" said Spidey.

A head, arms, and legs popped out of the saucer as it landed. It stroke a heroic pose as it shouted. "THE SILVER SHELL IS HERE!!"

That's all for now, sorry about the lack of update, I didn't want to do another chapter until Princess Bride Titans X Style was finished but that didn't work out too good. Therefore I shall let Tom take it away.

Tom walks into the room.

"**Hey there Toonami faithful, it's your old pal Tom. So Mdizzle is cranking out yet another side story…"**

Danny and the other Titans were fending off odd creatures when suddenly the sound of horse hooves could be heard.

"**This time the Titans are joined by the Hero of Time."**

Link and Vexx fought back to back against a circle of Lizardmen.

"**But Vexx isn't so easily impressed."**

Vexx crossed his arms. "I don't know if we should trust him."

"Yeah, but you hardly trust anything. I mean you did kind of kill the can opener." said Spidey.

"**But when the others are kidnapped can these two warriors but aside their differences to save them?"**

"I saved your life and you STILL don't trust me?!" asked Link.

"It isn't saving MY life that'll get me to trust you, it's saving THEIRS!!" shouted Vexx pointing to his screaming friends.

"**It's a team up of Titanic proportions…"**

Vexx stabbed a shadow hand that was about to grab Link while the Hero of Time threw a bomb at a giant spider that was heading straight for Vexx.

"**Only by Mdizzle…"**

Vexx and Link walked off in opposite directions with sour expressions on their faces.

"Loser…" muttered Vexx.

"Jerk…" grumbled Link.

Instantly both turned to face each other and shouted "_**WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"**_

"**The more things change the more they stay the same."**

That's what I got, I just need to decide whether I should use the OoT Link or the Twilight Princess Link. But all feedback is always greatly appreciated.


	22. Sheldon vs TechnusJenny

I've got to make this the last side story, sorry fans, but I want it to be finished. Otherwise this thing is never going to get finished. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Spidey held his head as he looked up at the Silver Shell.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"Not to worry, fellow hero; for **I** the Silver Shell am here to save the day. Now would mind telling me what happened to XJ9?"

"Short version, she's being possessed by a ghost."

"Then there's only one option!" the Silver Shell flew down to the ground. "I have to use my LOVE to set Jenny free!"

"You're what?!"

"Now stay here while _**I**_ go and rescue Jenny!"

"No wait, I don't think that's such a good idea…!"

As the Silver Shell sped off Spidey gave an irritated sigh. "Is it too much to ask for people to listen to me?!"

"Preaching to the choir, buddy." said Danny.

The robot suited nerd landed in front of the possessed teenaged robot who looked at him with a sadistic grin.

"Jenny, I know you're in there somewhere so just listen to me and…"

"Sucker punch!"

Technus/Jenny punched the Silver Shell on the chin sending him flying backwards.

"How many times must I tell you whipper snappers, I! AM! TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND CIRCUITRY! YOUR JENNY IS GONE!"

Inside the Silver Shell, Sheldon let the words sink in to his head and the thought that such a statement might actually be true had him fighting back tears. "LIAR!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on a large red button.

The Silver Shell's fist rocketed out towards Technus/Jenny knocking sending him/her spiraling through the air landing harshly on the asphalt below.

The Silver Shell slowly picked himself up off the ground. Then shot off the ground into the air like a rocket until he was hovering over the ghost possessed robot who was just beginning to get back on to his/her feet.

"Jenny! I don't want to fight you!"

His shoulders opened and fired two wires with jumper clamps attached at the ends. "Not when I can gently sedate you anyways."

The wires clamped on to Technus/Jenny's pigtails where an electrical current traveled down them.

"HA!" Technus/Jenny laughed. "The worst this is going to do is clear up my robo sinuses…wait…I have sinuses in this body? What kind of robot body is this?! No matter, I think it is time for another new gadget weapon."

His/her arm stretched out, the fingers became extended to ridiculous lengths, and then...it fell limp on the ground save for the fingers which were wriggling around like they were alive.

"Well that was useless." Technus/Jenny observed. "What the heck is that even called anyways?" the robot's eyes flashed green as zeros and ones raced across it. "Stretchy Arm And Exdendo Fingers? Well I guess they can't all be winners, let's see what else we got."

The robotic pigtails detached themselves from the ghost possessed body and hurled themselves at the Silver Shell. "Hair razor-rangs, sounds almost like it's from some kind of cartoon." Technus/Jenny happily mused.

The Silver Shell quickly did a midair roll dodging the twin boomerangs only to have them come back and hit his back. The blow must have hit a fuel line because Sheldon quickly found his suit falling to earth like a falling airplane.

Technus/Jenny picked up the robot suit as Sheldon tried one more time to reach the teenaged robot.

"Jenny, please! I know you can fight back because…because I love you!"

"That's very creepy young man."

"Not as creepy as you having an old man's voice."

Technus/Jenny opened his/her mouth and a green tongue shot out and plunged itself through the Silver Shell's head. From the tongue green lines resembling those that would normally be found on a circuit board start spreading throughout the robot suit.

Inside Sheldon started to panic pressing buttons and pulling levers in a frantic but futile attempt to stop Technus's take over.

"No! No! No!"

Before it spread down to his control panel a ghostly hand phased behind him grabbed him pulling him out via intangibility.

As Danny flew through the sky carrying Sheldon, he looked back to see the Silver Shell now glowing green just as Jenny.

Danny held out one hand, while still carrying Sheldon by his jacket with the other, where a sphere of green ecto energy started to form and grow.

"Wait..." Sheldon frowned at the growing ball. "What are you doing?"

Without warning Danny chucked the energy ball at Sheldon's ghost possessed suit exploding it upon impact.

"One robot menace is enough thank you very much."

"Hey!" Sheldon snapped. "I'll have you know that thing wasn't easy to build!"

Danny gave him a glare which quickly put an end to whatever rant Sheldon was about to go in to. Danny pulled out his communicator and quickly saw Spidey on the screen.

"Spidey, I blew up 'the Silver Shell' but I need you to keep the pieces grounded so Technus can't use them as upgrade attachments."

Spidey nodded. "I'm on it!"

As Spidey started to web the pieces down, avoiding laser blasts from Technus/Jenny, Danny decided to have a little talk with Sheldon.

"So I'm willing to guess that this Silver Shell nonsense is really just you in a robot suit, right?"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Kind of. Jenny can have a real effect on a guy."

"How did you even know she was in trouble?"

"I didn't hack into her wave signal a month ago!" said Sheldon a little too quickly.

"Dude, you got problems." said Danny.

"Sigh." Sheldon hung his head and quietly said "I know…"

Danny placed Sheldon down and quickly turned his legs in to a ghostly tail. "You stay here, I'm going to try one last time to reach Jenny."

"And if that doesn't work?" Sheldon asked.

Danny was quiet for a moment, a serious expression crossed his face as he thought about it. "I'll make it work!"

He flew off but had to slow down when his communicator started to go off. He flipped it open to see Vexx's face looking back at him.

"Vexx? Where the heck have you been?!"

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry about that Danny. Isadora hasn't gotten the hang of her teleportation spell, turns out to be trickier than she thought. We're going to try to get back to the Tower and then just ride to the concert."

"We have a situation he...wait, where are you?"

"Oh well her last attempt got us to Six Flags Over Darien Lake and I couldn't convince her to leave without trying out this thing called a roll-er coaster."

"Well I need you guys to get over here no...wait, you were tall enough to ride a rollercoaster?"

Vexx narrowed his eyes at him right before the screen went blank. Danny closed the communicator with a nasty snap. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him later about hanging up on his leader!"

Meanwhile Spidey was busy webbing down any pieces of the broken Silver Shell that were trying to float over to Jenny/Technus.

Spidey folded his arms as he looked at all the webbed machine parts. "There, I think that's all of them."

His spider sense suddenly flared as a giant metal fist came speeding at him. He tried to dodge but it connected none the less sending him flying backwards.

Spidey latched a webline on to the ground, the webbing stretched as he started to slow down. "Time for a little move I call..." he gave a firm yank which catapulted him in the opposite direction. "The Sling Shot Haymaker!" Upon the emphasis of 'Haymaker' he delivered a flying Haymaker to Technus/Jenny's chin knocking him/her on to his/her back.

He/She slid on the ground until he/she found him/herself looking up at Danny's face staring down.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but if I can't reach you from the outside then I'm just going to have to try the inside."

With that Danny turned intangible and phased himself in to the robot body.

That's all for now I'm afraid, I kind of wanted it to be longer but there's only so much 'Technus/Jenny' I can stand typing in one chapter. With any luck the next chapter will end Jenny's side story and I can move on to the season finale.


End file.
